


Crimson Threads

by Blushweaver



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, It's not the bachelor but kinda is, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Pining, Post-Corn Identity Reveal, Romance, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Tsuruga Ren is a Dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blushweaver/pseuds/Blushweaver
Summary: To help combat Japan's plummeting birth rates, the government has made marriage mandatory by age 25. Those who do not comply with the new mandate will suffer a crippling tax hike. If you're having trouble finding the perfect partner, the government pays for new hopefuls to attend a dating retreat where they spend a month with other suitors.
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Comments: 40
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Figured it was time to start cross-posting. Starting with this!!

The Japanese government had really outdone themselves with this idiocy. Mandatory marriage? Ha! What a joke. What were they hoping to accomplish? If they wanted to increase the birth rates they should just make birth control and condoms illegal, there would be babies galore! But no, they had to make Kyoko's life miserable and chose to make marriage mandatory. Of all things!

Kyoko grumbled this and many threats of violence as she walked up the steps to her temporary new home; The Grand Suites Hotel, one of the hundreds of hotels the government would sponsor you to attend if you were having trouble finding love. You would spend up to a month here with a bunch of strangers before being forced to partner up with one of them at the end.

Basically, it was where rejects went to find a spouse. At least that was the stigma. The socially awkward, mentally unstable, or people with more baggage than anyone wanted to deal with flooded these places. Of course, the latter perfectly described Kyoko, and so here she found herself.

Kyoko reached the top of the landing and wiped her sticky brow with a sigh of relief. Why did this place have so many stairs? And why was it so fancy? The place was enormous! Tucked away towards the outskirts of Tokyo, several green and well-gardened acres separated the hotel from its neighbors. It was a nice place, and under different circumstances, she might have enjoyed herself.

"The government must have a lot of money to waste if they can afford to send a nobody like me here," she grumbled. Seriously, she hated wasteful spending. This was completely ridiculous.

Kyoko reached the entrance; a set of automatic sliding doors with a covered entrance. A man in a fancy red attendant uniform spotted her. He walked up to her, self-importance puffed in his chest.

"Excuse me," he said in a clipped tone. "This property is off-limits for those not involved in the retreat. I must ask you to leave."

"But I am here for the retreat," said Kyoko. "Here, I got my letter and everything."

Kyoko fished inside her purse, pulling out her official invitation.

The man took the paper, reading over it carefully. His skepticism increased.

"You are Kyoko Mogami?" he said, pointing at the paper. "You don't look anything like her."

"What do you mean I don't look anything like her?" said Kyoko, now really annoyed. "Look, here's my passport."

The man took the passport as well, holding both out at arms-length. He frowned, putting a finger to his ear.

"Kuri-san, can you get security down here?" he said. "We have someone here claiming to be Kyoko Mogami. She has an invitation and passport."

Kyoko's mouth dropped. Seriously? They had walkie-talkies hooked up to the bell boys? What other kinds of frivolous things were the government spending money on? Hot springs? Or maybe a yacht parked in the backyard?

The man removed the finger from his ear, still holding her passport and letter.

"If you'll come with me miss," he said. "We'd like to have a word with you."

Kyoko glared but followed him into the hotel.

At the threshold, she couldn't help but stop. The place looked beautiful! A welcome desk sat on her left, the entrance lobby on her right housing plush couches and what looked like a bucket of chilled wine. The place was empty of anyone save the employees, which stuck Kyoko as odd seeing as dozens of other people should be here as well.

Her admiration was cut short as someone behind her gave her back an impatient nudge. It was a security guard. The man wore a black suit and sunglasses as if he were in a stereotypical spy movie. How did wearing sunglasses indoors help you out at all?

Resisting the urge to stick out her tongue, Kyoko followed the rude bellhop into a small adjoining room, the place as wonderful as the rest. Inside held several desks and other security guards, a door at the end leading to another room. A peek past the door showed a room covered in monitors. Huh. Looked like this swanky hotel paid a lot on its surveillance system.

"Please sit," said the security guard.

Kyoko did, back straight and legs together. At least they had taken her bag and brought it for her. The bellhop was finally doing his job.

Two seconds later, a man from the other room came in. He wore sunglasses on as well, but his were located on the top of his head. Several days worth of stubble decorated his chin, though it looked intentional based on the flamboyant fashion sense of the rest of this attire. Open button-down shirt, casual gray suit, and bold cufflinks identified him as being fashion conscious. He looked like a talk show host.

The second this man spotted Kyoko, his face dropped.

"You idiots," he said, gesturing to Kyoko. "I told you she doesn't look anything like her roles. This is Kyoko-chan! Kyoko-chan!"

"What?" said the bellhop, looking flabbergasted. "But, I thought she'd-"

"Just get out," said the flamboyant man, shooing them with his hands. "Out, I'll salvage this situation myself. I said out! Geeze."

The bellhop and security guard left immediately, leaving Kyoko with the strange man and two other people at their desks. The man let out a large sigh, as if the world were on his shoulders before grabbing the back of a chair. He dragged the furniture all the way to the other side of the desk, placing it in front of her and sitting in it backward, legs spread on either side of the backrest.

"I'm so sorry about that," he said. "Those boys are just – I told them you didn't look like your picture. You should have taken the limousine we sent you."

"You sent me a limousine?" said Kyoko, nonplussed. Come to think of it, there had been one standing outside of the Darumaya that morning. "Is that why it was outside my house?"

The man dropped his head, muttering something about _'not recognizing her either.'_

"Excuse me," said Kyoko, now getting impatient. "But can you tell me what this is all about? And can I have my passport back?"

The man grimaced. "Well, if it's all ruined anyway, might as well go along with it." He held out a hand. "The name's Ryou, and I'm guessing by the fact that you don't know who I am that you don't watch Crimson Threads very much."

"Not really," said Kyoko, shaking his hand. "Isn't that the reality TV show where they film a group of people going to one of the government retreats?"

"That's the one," said Ryou happily. "I'm glad you've at least heard of it."

"But what does that have to do with me?" said Kyoko. Unless…

Kyoko's eyes widened. No, it couldn't be. They couldn't have. The participants were supposed to be randomly selected people from applicants. She couldn't possibly have been chosen.

Her suspicions were confirmed by Ryou's excited face.

Cold panic wiggled through her stomach and into her arms until she was as stiff as a board. She couldn't be on that reality TV show! Not for this. Not when it was a show created to watch people fall in love. Her public opinion would plummet. Lory had already been getting onto her about being so anti-love in her private life. How many more ridiculous Love-Me tasks would that monster give her if he saw her soiling his favorite show with her personal philosophies on love?

She thought of someone else. Another person who would witness her pathetic attempts to find someone willing to take her. And that, more than anything made her want to wither and die from embarrassment.

The man let out an exasperated sigh. "See, these are the sort of reactions I enjoy filming," he said. "I must say, miss, you're the first person to look so terrified at being told you're a participant."

* * *

Kyoko sat in a lone chair in front of a simple backdrop. A camera and cameraman stood at the other end of the room, the man adjusting the height and lighting. The setting was familiar to her with TV sets and cameras placed at different ends. She was no longer shocked and back to being annoyed.

Stupid President. This had to be his doing. There was no way she could have possibly been randomly selected to participate in this TV show. The love idiot probably couldn't resist sending Love-Me number 1 to this humiliating spectacle.

The host of the show, Ryou-san, sat in a chair before Kyoko, fishing through some papers. They were about to have her first interview for the show now that her paperwork was done. This was apparently the room where people came to have private interviews and spill their most private feelings for the entire world to view.

Oh goody. Kyoko couldn't wait.

"Everything is in order," said Ryou, waving a hand. "Start rolling, we'll now begin."

The cameraman nodded, flipping a switch. The light turned red as they started recording.

"So, what should I say?" said Kyoko. The man hadn't really given her any directions. He'd just sat her down and told her to talk.

"Just introduce yourself, give your age, profession, and anything interesting about you," said Ryou. "We want to distinguish each person so that they're easier for the audience to identify. We'll prompt you by asking questions and then we'll splice up the material."

"… makes sense. It seems similar to a talk show." In that case, she could do this quite well. She'd done a few for Natsu-san and while it was different doing it for herself instead of promoting her drama, the core principles would be the same.

"Have you ever seen the Bachelor or shows where they switch between the interviews and the events of the show?" said Ryou.

"Can't say that I have," said Kyoko.

"It's fine. Most people here haven't. Just be yourself and let us do the rest."

"Alright. Then I'll go ahead and start."

"Please do."

Kyoko smiled at the camera. She melted into her character. Her own version of Kyoko who was genuine, yet also confident. It felt amazing how easily it came. Years of hard work had paid off.

"Hello, I'm Mogami Kyoko," said Kyoko happily. "I'm nineteen years old and am currently a novice actress at LME and part-time waitress. As for anything distinct about me?" she put a finger to her lips. "I don't have a lot of hobbies, though I do enjoy sewing. Most of my free time is spent either acting or working at the restaurant."

"And what made you come to a Courting Retreat?" prompted Ryou.

Kyoko hesitated.

"… Do I have to answer that question?"

"Yes," said Ryou.

"Do I have to give an honest answer?"

The man blinked as if he hadn't expected the question.

"…it would be preferable," he said. "Your dates and daily lives are going to be filmed and later shown to the world. If you want them to know you for you are, it would be better to be true to yourself."

"I guess… fine." If that was the case, the best option was to be honest rather than try to make up a lie. Lory was going to kill her! She felt her neck heating up, infinitely glad there wasn't a camera there as well. It wouldn't catch her mortification.

 _Here I go. Making a complete fool of myself,_ thought Kyoko. _Gosh, I hope he never sees this._

But she had to do it. Not for the show, but for herself. If she didn't face this, she couldn't begin the healing process.

"Well..." said Kyoko slowly. "I'm here because I've given up on love. I was hurt a while ago, and while I've somewhat gotten past it, I still don't like the idea of putting my heart in someone else's hands." The memory still felt so raw to her though it had been more than a month. And then there had been the week after that…

Kyoko halted her thinking, returning her attention to the camera. Her smile was more fake than real as she continued. "I'd rather find a partner I can have a mutual respect for without requiring love to be in the mix."

"Couldn't you have found that anywhere?" said Ryou. "Why come here?"

Kyoko let out a humorless snort. "Do you think it's that easy to find someone who is willing to marry into a loveless marriage? No, since I have to marry, I figured I might as well get it over with."

Ryou smirked, leaning forward with a glimmer in his eyes. Oh no, Kyoko recognized that look. The crazy gleam hosts got when they started mercilessly digging into a celebrity's lives.

"Then since your first love, you've never been in love before?" said Ryou.

Kyoko didn't answer. The man was assuming a few things in that question, things Kyoko didn't want to bother correcting.

"Mogami-san?" said Ryou.

"Sorry I just… I'd rather not answer that question," she said.

Ryou gave a nod, leaning back in his chair. "Fair enough. You can let it out in a later interview if you'd like."

"Or never mention it again," she muttered. She could tell Ryou wasn't going to let that little bit of drama go. Gosh, she hated reality TV shows for this reason. Lots of dirty laundry unrelated people had no business knowing. Why were people so obsessed with these sorts of things?

"What was that?" said Ryou.

"Nothing!" said Kyoko, her smile brightening to hide her angry thoughts. "So, what else should I talk about?"

"Well, I think we've got enough for a start," said Ryou, scratching his head with the end of his pen. "There are about twelve new candidates this round and we're not going to be able to spend a lot of time on each individual. Unless there's something else you'd like to say I'd say we're good."

"No, I think I'm done," said Kyoko, standing up. She needed to make a quick call to the president and chew his ear out. Maybe she could still get out of this. "Can I go to my room now?"

"Oh sure," said Ryou, already distracted by something else. He looked at his watch. "You'll find the assistant director just outside. She can show you where to go and give you all the details."

"Well then, if you'll excuse me," said Kyoko, giving a bow before leaving. It wasn't right to forget her manners, even if the man was a denizen from hell. Reino must have been his roommate.

"Stupid president," grumbled Kyoko, stepping out into the hall. She already had her phone out, punching in his number. "When I get a hold of him I'm gonna burn his entire manga collection and make him watch."

Kyoko came to a stop. The phone hung forgotten in her hand as she stared at the person waiting patiently in the foyer. They had a small video camera in their lap, swinging short legs as they happily watched whatever footage was on their tape.

Their head suddenly snapped up, a large grin spreading across their face.

"Onee-sama!" Maria called out, hopping down from the couch. She wasn't wearing any of her usual frills or lace. They'd been traded in for a feminine business suit, hair braided carefully behind her back with a trademark bow was clipped at the top. All this plus the camera propped on her hand pieced together a horrifying conclusion.

"Maria-chan," said Kyoko, eye twitching. "Don't tell me you're…"

Maria's stuck out her tongue with a playful wink. "That's right," she said. "I'm your assistant director for Crimson Threads, Maria Takarada. I look forward to working with you, Onee-sama."


	2. Chapter 2

"I really have to thank you Onee-sama for giving me a taste of this. After organizing all the thank-you parties I just couldn't get enough of it. Grandpa has been trying to get me involved in shows for ages, but I was never interested until now, and here I am, assistant director for Japan's number one show! Apparently, I've got a knack for these sorts of things. It's all about the drama you see. Oh, I'm so happy you're here Onee-sama. This is going to be so much fun."

Kyoko could only manage a strained smile against the deluge of enthusiasm that was Maria. A child should still see the world in sparkles, and while the glint of light could be seen in Maria's eyes, it looked suspiciously like the reflection of money. Oh, how wrong Kyoko had been for thinking Lory had been behind this scheme.

"Here, I'll show you around." Maria grabbed Kyoko's hand, tugging her toward the hall. Kyoko followed in a daze, wondering when this nightmare would end.

Maria took her through the rest of the building, explaining the intricacies of the show since Kyoko had never seen it before. Explaining how they couldn't use the hype of roses to kick-off participants, they used other strategies to liven things up. Crimson Threads was about romance, drama, and beating the other participants to nab the person they wanted before someone else did. Friendly competitions were incorporated to liven things up.

"You can win trips, the ability to sit with who you want during dinner," said Maria, rattling everything off enthusiastically. "Or even a top designer to make your wedding dress! We try to keep things fresh by adding new twists, but some things we always come back to since they're so popular. You'll see. I have a lot planned for you. This is going to be the greatest season of Crimson Threads yet!"

They suddenly stopped, Maria motioning to a set of large double doors. Kyoko wasn't even sure where they were or how they had gotten here.

"That's the women's lounge," said Maria. "No men are allowed inside save for special circumstances. You're required to spend time in there at certain points. We'll let you know when that is. We do it so to get material of the snakes tearing into each- I mean." Maria let out a delicate cough. "So we can watch everyone interact with each other and it is in no way set up to create drama."

"I'm assuming the men have one as well," said Kyoko.

Maira nodded enthusiastically. "Now you're getting it! Man, you wouldn't believe how men like to gossip about women. I had no idea until I started this show. It's kind of cute." She pointed to a connecting hall. "This is the woman's hall. We keep the female and male rooms separate for obvious reasons. Though, we don't have any security stopping you from visiting other rooms." Mari's smile turned sly, giving Kyoko a pointed wink. "So if you want to slip into a certain male's room when no one is watching you're more than welcome to. I could even pull some strings for you."

"M-Maria-chan!" stammered Kyoko. What was this girl implying? She was barely 10 years old. "How can you say such things?"

Maria's eyes widened. "Oh, you're right," she said. "There are cameras in every hallway, so someone will see you. The whole world in fact, but you didn't hear it from me. People aren't supposed to know that." She then giggled in a way that could only be described as evil with a hand covering her malicious grin.

"… I want to go home."

"Why?" said Maria, looking genuinely hurt. "It's going to be so great with you here. You'll find love, and everyone can see how amazing you are! Let me tell you, true personalities come out during this show. If you have a secret or any dirty laundry or grudges, it will be aired, and since you are so amazing you'll stand out from the crowd as being the only female in the group that's not a complete bitch."

That was exactly what Kyoko was worried about. Because she had heaps of dirty laundry and kept grudges unlike anyone she knew. Literally, she had dozens of them nestled within her heart at all times.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think this show is right for me," said Kyoko. "I just wanted to go to a normal dating retreat and find a mostly normal husband that just wants to evade the tax hike."

"But why?" said Maria. "You'll be great."

"Thanks, Maria-chan, but I think I'm going to have to nod out of this one."

Maria's head bent, creases forming on her forehead as she gave a tired sigh.

"I didn't want to do this," said Maria reluctantly, "But you give me no choice."

From the inside of her suit jacket, Maria pulled a slip of paper. Kyoko recognized it, having only signed it an hour ago. It was the contract for participating in Crimson Threads. Maria jabbed a finger at the bottom portion where the lettering was crammed together so tightly it was almost impossible to read.

"After signing this contract, you are obligated to take part in Crimson Threads, barring injury, death, or illness," said Maria in a clipped business-tone. "Breaking the contract will result in a hefty fine and a permanent ban from any and all projects done by Fugahara Studios."

Kyoko snatched the paper, scanning over it. Her eyes bulged at the number specified for the fine. Holy Sh-! That was more than she made in a year. They couldn't be serious.

In an inventory fit of rage, Kyoko tore the contract to shreds. The pieces fluttered about, a few landing on Maria's head. She calmly plucked the pieces from her bangs and tossed them aside.

"We have a copy already scanned, in case that was your plan," said Maria. "You can't escape."

"Maria-chan, you will get me out of this contract or so help me I'll…" Kyoko stalled, shaking a finger at the demon disguised as a little girl. She just smirked at Kyoko's sputtering.

"Do what?" said Maria. "Cry to my grandfather?"

"I'll stop making outfits for your Ren dolls!" said Kyoko.

Maria's mouth dropped as an offended hand raised itself to her chest, aghast. "You wouldn't dare," hissed Maria.

"I would," said Kyoko. "And I won't get you that special voodoo kit I've had my eye on for you. I'm sure the toilet is a much better place for those one-of-a-kind, special artifacts that you can't get anywhere else."

Maria swallowed visibly. "If you want to play dirty, I can too." The girl lifted a resigned hand and snapped her fingers. Instantly two men appeared beside Maria, dressed in pristine black suits. Maria silently pointed at Kyoko, then flicked her wrist.

The world flipped on its side as Kyoko found herself caught between the arms of the two men.

"Maria-chan!"

"Sorry Onee-sama," said Maria. "But this is what happens when you don't do as I say."

Kyoko let out a cry of frustration. It echoed through the halls as she was sped away. Everything spun as the wind rushed by and Kyoko landed on plush sheets and silks, staring at a white ceiling. They had thrown her on a bed!

Kyoko sat up, intent to let these men had a piece of her mind… then her brain stalled at the sight of her room.

It was large, the colors of the space dressed in whimsical whites and light blues. The furniture designs and carvings were delicate, a running theme of intricate leaves chasing long vines across the headboard. From her spot, she could see a connecting corridor to where the bathroom likely lay. She couldn't wait to see what the inside of that looked like!

A black device was shoved into Kyoko's face. It took her a second to recognize that it was a walkie-talkie and that one of the men that had thrown her in here was holding it out to her.

_"I hope you like the room, Onee-sama_ ," came Maria's taunting voice. _"I made sure the previous contestant left before you came so it would be vacant. Not that you appreciate it or anything seeing as you want to ruin my show."_

Kyoko snatched the radio from the man's hand, mashing the button to plead with the chibi-devil.

"Why are you doing this to me?" said Kyoko. "I thought we were friends?"

_"So did I,"_ crackled the device, _"But then I go and find things out without being told anything. And you promised me too! But I guess I can't be too surprised. At least now I'll be able to understand everything, as will everyone else."_

Kyoko had no idea what she was talking about. When had Kyoko broken any promise to Maria?

_"Don't worry Onee-sama,"_ said Maira's sickly sweet voice. _"I'll be kinder to you than to the others, just don't screw up my production. I expect a lot from you, and I'll get it out of you whether you agree to it or not."_

The walkie-talkie gave a loud click, and Kyoko was met with nothing but static from the electric device.

"Maria-chan?" said Kyoko, mashing buttons. "You come back here, young lady! I'm not done with you yet."

The attendant suddenly slipped the radio from Kyoko's grip, making the device disappear somewhere on his person.

"Hey! I'm not done with that-"

The man shoved something into Kyoko's face. She went cross-eyed trying to focus on it.

"Your itinerary for the day," said the man. "Your key, and a pamphlet with more information if you have any questions. The mistress wants you to know that if she doesn't see you at the initiatory dinner, there will be consequences."

Kyoko took the laminated pamphlet, muttering about personal space issues. The front was decorated with a single rose, a crimson thread winding around the stem and disappearing off the side. The show's title was plastered at the top in some nauseating fuzzy filter to give it a dreamy look. Great. This was what she could look forward to.

Then something the man had said clicked.

"Initiatory dinner?"

Kyoko sprung to her feet, only to find herself alone. The men had already left.

Trapped. That's how Kyoko felt. Strapped to a cage by satin pink ribbon as it slowly lowered into a shark tank.

She sank onto the plush bed, flipping through the pamphlet without seeing it. Looked like she had no choice. Maria was hell-bent on seeing her in this show. Just what had Kyoko done to upset her this much? She'd said something about lying… whatever that was about. Maybe it had to do with her grandfather? Or her dad? Maybe a piece of fabricated gossip that she'd been too upset to bother verifying with Kyoko. The problem was, Kyoko had no idea what could have gotten Maria upset enough at Kyoko to blackmail her onto a show Maria knew Kyoko would hate.

Well, the second Kyoko could corner the little assistant director, she planned to shake it out of her. In the meantime, she'd just have to be as uninteresting as possible and the cameras wouldn't follow her. She understood that much without watching TV… except this would also be a great opportunity to get more fame and attention. Lory would kill her for wasting the chance.

Maybe… it wouldn't be as bad as she suspected it would be. Yeah. She just needed to be more optimistic. If Maria couldn't be reasoned with, Kyoko would just concentrate on finding a guy that seemed normal enough, get him to agree to a loveless marriage, and get the heck out of here. It was the perfect plan!

Renewed by these thoughts, Kyoko hummed as she frolicked through her fairy-like room, surprised as she noticed her things had already been brought up. How nice! Such good service. It wouldn't be bad to indulge everyone in a while. Afterall, she'd never get service like this again.

With a smile on her face, Kyoko strode to the large dresser and pulled open the mahogany double doors it to put her clothes inside.

…except, there were already clothes in there. Lots of them in varying colors and styles. Pinned to the sleeve of a silver cocktail dress was a folded white sheet of notebook paper.

Careful not to ruin the sequin, Kyoko removed the note and unfolded it.

_Hope you like the outfits! Just don't tell anyone I gave them to you, I'm not supposed to have favorites! ;P_

_-TM_

"..."

* * *

A man, dressed in the black suit and gloves Kyoko was coming to associate as the attire for the show's assistants, came to escort her to the initiatory dinner a few hours later. He was chatty, probably closer to a boy than man, but chatty nonetheless.

No, she didn't have any questions. Yes, she had read the brochure. Excited wasn't the word Kyoko would use to describe how she felt at the moment.

"If you're keeping up with the show, there's a month delay between events and before they go on air," continued the escort. "Your favorites won't be here, so you'll start from scratch like everyone else. And don't worry about the cameras. Just be yourself and look for love. Not that you'll have any problems." He then took a very exaggerated up-and-down of Kyoko's form before whistling through pursed lips. "Those men will be clamoring over themselves to get to you."

Considering Kyoko was wearing one of her own modest outfits instead of any of those costumes Maria had supplied her, Kyoko was sure the praise was given out of pity. That, or he'd been instructed to bolster the confidence of those he escorted. Either way, Kyoko doubted her lacy white blouse and flowing yellow skirt would compel the men to 'clamor' over her. They were lucky she'd put lotion on her face, forget makeup.

They reached a long hallway, and Kyoko's eyes were instantly assaulted by deep reds, silk fabrics and foot-cramping heels. Five other women stood talking, cameras hovering around them as they stiffly interacted with each other. Each was dressed to the nines, nails painted, jewelry polished. It was obvious Kyoko was underdressed.

She couldn't care less.

"Alright, this is the first contact," said the boy, motioning to the group. "You're the last so they'll have you all enter here in a moment. Remember, just be yourself and enjoy."

"Thanks," Kyoko managed, before approaching the group of women. She saw the lens of a camera trailing her every move. This was it. She was on set. She could do this.

The closest woman noticed Kyoko's approach, turning away from the stilted conversation to greet her. She was the tallest of the group, with snow-white skin and wearing a burgundy dress. Dark locks had been tucked away from her young face from which her thin lips parted in a neutral greeting.

"Hello there," said the woman conversationally. "I guess you're the last one."

"I guess I am," said Kyoko, giving a polite bow. "Nice to meet you all."

The group, which had all noticed her at this point and turned their attention to her, grabbed onto the distraction with obvious desperation. They were not used to the cameras judging by their darting eyes and nervous laughter.

"Yeah, nice to meet yah," said another woman. She was the shortest, despite the assistance of six-inch pumps, yet she seemed to dominate the group. Her bold eyes did the same up and down the boy had done as red lips curled into a snarl. "What the heck. If I knew this was going to be an informal thing I would have worn jeans."

"They didn't give me a dress code, so I wore what I was comfortable with," said Kyoko.

"Well, it's one way to stand out, though probably not the best. First impressions are important and you'll look like a slob compared to us," said the woman.

"You think?" said Kyoko in all seriousness. "Will I be written off before I can even talk to them?" That could pose a serious problem if she couldn't get off the show and had to actively find a husband.

The woman looked at Kyoko as if she were crazy.

"Of course!" she said. "Appearance is very important to men, this is dating 101. Or have you never tried to look appealing in your life? Sheesh. I can't believe there are still sheltered girls out there. Grow up, it's the twenty-first century. You don't have to stay stuck in the house cleaning with the kids all day. It's okay to party and get drunk and have fun."

The women around Kyoko gave nervous titters at the comment, some looking ashamed as if they had thought the same thing. The tall one who had first spoken to Kyoko clapped her hands together as she pointedly raised her voice.

"I'm Tanegawa Sakura," she said. "And I think you look lovely."

"Mogami Kyoko," said Kyoko, hanging her head. "And thanks, but I think she's right. I didn't think to buy anything nice. This is the fanciest thing I have."

Well, save the monstrosities that were the outfits Maria had gotten her. Those were in the trash where they belonged.

"That's the fanciest thing you have?" said the short girl again, looking aghast. "Girl, you need to get out more."

"I agree," said another, "Every girl should have one party outfit. You should see my closet, I've got a whole section of just party dresses."

And like that Kyoko was lost as the conversation turned to the glorious topic of female attire. She'd bought quite a few things thanks to her new roles, but she wasn't anywhere near the same level of knowledge these girls had regarding current fashion trends.

The doors opened a moment later, cutting off all conversation as an attendant ordered them to get in line and prepare to enter the room. The talk changed to nervous giggles as everyone prepared not only to meet the other contestants but for all their reactions to be filmed. The number of cameras had doubled in just the last few seconds.

Kyoko fell in line with the rest, calm compared to the others. A tap on her shoulder had her looking back though.

It was the tall woman from earlier, Tanegawa Sakura. She had leaned down to Kyoko's level giving a shy smile.

"If you want, we can go out shopping to get you a dress later for other events," she said. "I know they let us shop if we have an escort and it would be nice to get out." She gave a nervous chuckle. "I already feel a little claustrophobic from the cameras."

"Would you really?" said Kyoko. This woman was an angel! "Thanks so much, Tanegawa-san."

"Just call me Sakura."

"Then you can call me Kyoko if you'd like."

Sakura nodded, the shy smile still present when the man at the front ordered them to move forward. Kyoko followed, smiling broadly from successfully making a friend. Maria had said all the girls were bitchy, but it looked like this batch would be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, I've had fun with Mr. Blushweaver (Husband) and Im0ut0 (My sister) going over the OCs personalities and things to expect.
> 
> Insta!: Blushweaver1


	3. Chapter 3

Lights, applause, music, more cameras than a movie set. It all assaulted the group of women as they tried not to look like does being ushered onto the chopping block. Which, that's what they were. New meat for the contestants that had already been here for two weeks.

Kyoko blinked the water from her eyes so she didn't face plant into the contestant in front of her. Seriously, how did those girls in heels do it? Either way, she managed to get a glimpse of the place.

She stared, open-mouthed.

They had entered a huge dining room with white columns and a glittering chandelier. Tables covered in tablecloths and candles occupied with other contestants covered one end of the room. They were situated in front of tall double doors that was probably the main entrance. At the other end of the room was a huge stage the group was approaching. Stairs ascended from the side of the stage. Kyoko was instantly glad she had worn flats.

"And here we have our new lovely ladies!" said a loud voice over the speaker. Kyoko recognized it, head swiveling around until she saw the director. Ryou, the loud apparel wearing talk show host stood in the center of the stage, smiling so wide she could see the whites of his incisors from here.

"Don't be shy," he encouraged. "Step on up here."

The woman at the front stepped up to the stage, everyone following until they all stood in a line on one side of the stage. Great. They were literally being lined up on a metaphorical chopping block. Through the glare of the lights, Kyoko could see those in the audience standing as some continued to clap. Someone even wolf-whistled, eliciting laughter from the crowd.

Sakura, who stood beside Kyoko, bumped her shoulder and sent her a nervous but excited smile. Infected by her attitude and the enthusiasm of the moment, Kyoko gave her own giggle. Hey, even if she was here by force she might as well have fun.

With that attitude, she took a closer look at the people in the audience. It was pretty much what she expected. Handsome men in slacks, suits, or simple button-down shirts. One man, in particular, looked like he knew how to dress, and Kyoko instantly pegged him as someone to stay away from. She knew what self-satisfied jerks looked like. No one had hair like that without spending hours in front of a mirror.

The women wore elegant and fun gowns like they were movie stars at an award ceremony. There were probably designers lending out their fashions for the women to passively advertise their products while they were on the show. A quick headcount showed her nine men and nine women. So, that meant thirty people in total for the show once you added the new participants.

"Don't worry, you'll have ample time to get to know each young lady," said Ryou, motioning to whoever had sent the wolf whistle. "But first, we have to give our veteran ladies something new to look at." The women in the audience cheered, their smiles broadening to hungry grins. Ryou waved his arm in the opposite direction Kyoko had entered. "Send in the men!"

Kyoko turned her head along with everyone else as the door to the side opened. Six men walked out, lining up on the other side of the women with Ryou in the center separating them. Hmm. Looked like she wasn't the only one that hadn't gotten the memo. One of them was wearing converse and gray jeans with a collared shirt. At least he still wore a tie. The semi-formal look worked well for him, already able to tell by the man's wide grin and enthusiastic jitters that it fit his image. But he would stand out, just as Kyoko did.

The man suddenly caught Kyoko's eye and he winked at her.

Yup, he must be nervous. Otherwise, he would have noticed the other five wonderfully dressed and ready to flirt their panties off women that stood beside Kyoko.

Well, she was too distracted by the last man who had entered anyway.

Now _this_ guy! He hadn't even tried to look decent. Baggy jeans, a rumpled t-shirt with some superhero logo on it and messy dark hair poking out from under a ballcap nailed him as a total slob. That wasn't even the worst part. A pair of atrocious glasses magnified his eyes to the scale of a bug-eyed monster. Everything about him felt nerdy. From his slouch to his closed stance, to his…

Kyoko's eyes narrowed. Those proportions… they were setting something off in her head.

This man also caught her eye. His grin was crooked, nervous, fitting in every way with a fish out of water. But Kyoko knew that jawline too well to be deceived. She had the man's bone structure permanently engraved in her mind.

The color drained from Kyoko's face.

"I have to get out of here," she said.

"Eh?" said the woman beside her. "Are you okay?"

Kyoko didn't even answer. She jumped down from the stage and high tailed it out of there, ignoring the surprised cries from the audience.

She burst into the entry hall, scouring the place for one of those suit-wearing henchmen of the chibi-devil. There! She found one, and perfect, he was already walking toward her.

What Kyoko did next was not assault, but civilized coercion by force. In the end, she had the walkie-talkie in her hand and that's all that really mattered.

"What is _he_ doing here Maria-chan?" roared Kyoko into the radio.

Static met her for a few seconds, then the tell-tale click of someone pressing the talk button came.

_"Hmmm, I don't know what you're talking about_ ," said Maria's sickly sweet voice. _"Who do you mean?"_

"Takarada Maria, don't you _dare_ play games with me!" said Kyoko. "Japan's number one actor, model, and eligible bachelor, Tsuruga Ren. Why the hell is he here, dressed and acting like a complete geek? He doesn't need to come to one of these things, he can get any girl he wants."

A soft 'titter' of Maria clicking her tongue came through the radio. _"Now now, Onee-sama, you know I can't go revealing personal information like that. If you want to know you'll just have to wait until this season comes out next month and watch his personal interviews like everyone else. Or – now hear me out on this. You could just go up and ask him yourself. Crazy, I know."_

"You did this, I know you did," said Kyoko. "You sent him here to haunt and mock me."

_"For the love of- What in the world is going on with you two anyway? Just be an adult, go back there and talk to him. He's not going to eat you."_

Kyoko wasn't sure about that. Her eye caught the lens of a camera, and she froze. She was being filmed! Everything she was saying could be shown to the world. There was no way Maria or any decent director would allow drama like this to go unseen.

"Maria-chan, please," begged Kyoko, desperate. "Get me out of this game. I'm sure you can cut the shots to make it seem like I was never here just… please."

But Maria was unsympathetic. Like a callused judge, she gave Kyoko the execution order without an ounce of compassion.

_"No can do. If you want out, you have to get married like everyone else or wait a month to be kicked off the show."_

Kyoko closed her eyes in despair. This was it, wasn't it? If she wanted to leave the show she needed to get married. And considering her other option was hanging around to eventually get cornered by Ren and confront all the feelings she'd been trying to run from… there really wasn't an option. In the interest of self-preservation, Kyoko needed to attract a man and get married ASAP. Maybe tonight.

"Maria-chan," said Kyoko. "It's been nice knowing you. I'm officially cutting off our sisterhood until further notice."

Kyoko spun the dial on the radio, turning the volume to zero before tossing it back to the attendant she'd pilfered it from. Then she turned around, plastered an actress worthy-smile on her face, and glided back into the room.

As she suspected, she was met with the curious stares of everyone as she reentered. They were still lined up on the stage.

"Ah, it seems our run-away future bride has returned," said Ryou over the mic, and everyone gave a collective laugh. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'm fine now."

Kyoko shuffled back to her place, pointedly looking anywhere but at Ren. A microphone was handed to her and Kyoko took it.

"What do I do with this?" said Kyoko, the mic picking up her voice.

More laughter. Sheesh, it was like she was on a variety show up here.

"We're introducing everyone," said Ryou. "And you're just in time for your turn."

"Oh, well I'm Mogami Kyoko…."

What should she say next? Had any of the other girls said anything other than their name? What could she say that would endear the men to her?

Hell, how did one _'attract'_ a man?

"What did you say about yourself?" said Kyoko to the woman who had handed her the mic.

The woman blinked, taken off guard before nervously stuttering. "I just said my profession."

"I'm an actress and part-time waitress," said Kyoko with a smile. It would work for now. "I think it's Sakura-san's turn. Here."

Kyoko handed the mic to Sakura, who took it nervously.

"I guess you all heard my name already," she said, her cheeks tinged pink. "My full name is Tanegawa Sakura, but you all can just call me Sakura. I'm a wedding photographer so um, if you see me with a camera don't be surprised. I love taking pictures."

Sakura handed the mic to the nearby assistant as she was the last woman in the line.

"And there we have it!" said Ryou. "Let's give it up for our new contestants."

Kyoko smiled as the men cheered enthusiastically. She noticed Sakura take a calming breath, her cheeks still pink. Kyoko took pity on her

"Public speaking makes you nervous?" said Kyoko.

"A little," admitted Sakura. "Think I did alright?"

"Better than me," said Kyoko giving a thumbs-up.

The other woman beside Kyoko snorted and mumbled. "Yeah, well, everyone looked good compared to your little display."

"Did you say something?"

"What, sorry?" said the woman, pointedly turning away to concentrate on the host. "I didn't say nothing."

Great. Looks like Kyoko might have finally found one of the she-monsters. It didn't help that Kyoko could tell one of the cameras was watching her every interaction closely. So much for keeping a low profile and not creating drama.

"Now, let us go to the men," said Ryou happily, a mic being handed down the row. "Introduce yourselves."

Kyoko tried to listen, she really did, but he eyes kept sliding back to the man at the end of the row. She'd catch a glimpse of those bug-eyed glasses before probably snapping them back to the current man speaking, her skin cold from sweat. She managed to catch snippets of their introductions; Several college students. One working man. Someone with the surname Utsumi. A reading hobby. A hiking hobby. A failed joke. Hmmm, now it was Ren's turn.

Ren gave an experimental blow on the mic, not too loud to hurt their ears, but still awkward as everyone winced at the act. It spoke of nerves she knew he didn't have.

"Hi, sorry. Um, nice to meet you all," he said. "You all can just call me Ren. I'm a big fan of American movies and comics so if you want to talk superheroes, I'm your guy."

Really? Ren? That was his pseudo name for an obviously undercover character? As if people weren't going to notice.

The applause was polite and completely unenthusiastic as he passed the microphone. Kyoko spotted more than one woman lean over to their neighbor with conspiratorial hands covering their lips before dissolving into unkind giggles. The sight ignited fury in Kyoko's chest. How dare people whisper mean things about Ren! He was amazing. So amazing that they hadn't realized he was standing right in front of them. He was hard-working, wonderful and… why was she praising him?

Kyoko slammed her palm against her forehead, giving a groan. Come on Kyoko, get it together!

"Umm," said Sakura. "Are you _sure_ you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy." This day just couldn't get any worse.

"Now that we've met everyone, let me tell you a little about tonight," said Ryou. "Usually we have little games or things during the day that will determine who you sit with or if you're on dates during dinner, but since we have so many new faces tonight is a free for all. Which means you can meet and greet anyone you want at your leisure."

…

She really needed to stop setting off flags, even if they were only mental ones.

Everyone else seemed thrilled at the idea, cameras catching the excitement and subtle scooches toward certain people. Ryou smiled at the camera as if everything were a big joke before making a large sweeping motion with his hands.

"Well, come on. Get to it! No one's making you wait. Get a dinner buddy."

People moved, gracefully, tactfully, with an appropriate amount of hurrying while still being polite.

Not Kyoko. She moved with all the grace of a poor person hustling through a supermarket on a one-hour special. She all but tackled the man she had spotted earlier that wore sneakers and had winked at her. She grabbed his arm, shifting seamlessly into Natsu.

"Excuse me," purred Kyoko. "But would you like to enjoy a private dinner with me?"

The man stared. Choked on his first attempt to speak, then cleared his throat and managed to get out. "Uh, yeah that'd be g-great."

"Good," said Kyoko happily, Natsu's soul popping out of her. "How about we go over here?"

As she guided the man to a table at the center of the room (There was safety in a crowd) she glanced over her shoulder.

Ren was only a few feet away. His eyes trailed her over the rim of his glasses, hinting at the man beneath the act. It was obvious he'd been about to approach her. Whew, she'd managed to dodge that bullet.

They sat down, the first to take a table but she didn't care. The important thing was to look busy so Ren wouldn't bother her.

"You're quite pushy," said the man. "Not that I mind it much. I like it when a woman knows what she wants, and I mean that in every way." He gave her an odd expression. His grin was crooked, eyebrows waggling up and down so quickly he might waggle them off his face

"Um, that's great," said Kyoko. "Sorry, but you'll have to remind me of your name."

"You… forgot my name?" he said, looking crestfallen. He recovered a second later, smile widening. "Oh, I see. You were too busy staring at me that you missed it. Don't worry, I don't hold grudges. The name's Kiyota Daichi. No need to remind me of your name. Mogami Kyoko-san, you made quite the impression."

"I'm really sorry for creating such a scene," said Kyoko, only now starting to feel self-conscious of her little episode. There had been a good reason for it, and if others knew the situation they'd understand her actions.

"Phht, don't worry about it," said Kiyota. "We all have moments where we can't hold it because we're nervous."

"Umm, right."

_Eww._

"You know," he continued. "You mentioned that you're an actress Kyoko-chan. Can I call you that? One of my favorite actress's name is Kyoko, but I don't think I've seen you in anything. I know I'd remember."

He gave her another wink.

Kyoko was very quickly getting tired of this guy. He wasn't… arrogant like Sho was. He just felt like a child trying to be an adult.

Considering leaving this idiot to himself, her eyes ventured around the room, noting the other groups of people that had slowly begun to form. Almost everyone was talking to someone at this point… except for Sakura.

The woman stood awkwardly between close-knit groups, a no man's land where borders were barred. Her height exacerbated the problem, taller than some of the men even in her flats as she wandered like a scarecrow through a field ripe for harvest.

Kyoko was about to get up when Kiyota reached forward and rested his hand atop one of hers. Startled, it made Kyoko freeze as she stared at what the man probably thought was a sexy smolder.

"You know, I felt like there was a connection between us the second our eyes met," said Kiyota. He half stood, leaning across the table as he continued to make eyes at her. "I believe destiny brought us to this moment. We are meant to be."

"You're… on fire," said Kyoko

The man's grin grew. "I know. I'm rather dashing, aren't I?"

"No, I mean literally. Your tie is on fire."

Kiyota, in leaning across the table, had trailed his tie right into the candle's open flame.

The man gave an undignified squawk, tearing the tie loose and throwing it to the ground. In his haste, he threw himself off balance, knocking into the table while making the plate and cutlery rattle. His converse descended again and again on the burning article in an effort to put it out. With each stomp, he gave spurts of high pitched shrieks.

Help appeared in the form of a pitcher of water thrown from one of the wandering waiters. Silence fell as everyone stared in shock at what had just happened.

Kiyota's arms darted up and down the front of his body as if checking to make sure everything was there, eyes still wide. "Holy crap, I thought I was going to die," he said.

Kyoko gave a snort, clapping hands over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. But it was useless. It came out, and Kiyota stared at her as she laughed. It was… just too funny. The man had been trying to act smooth only to fall apart when his tie lit on fire. And he now looked like an owl, staring unblinkingly at her in confusion. It just renewed her giggles.

His face cleared in understanding a moment later, head swiveling around. The room was watching them, either with rapt interest or already turning away to gossip to their friends about what had just happened. His face fell

"Awww man, are you serious?" he said, flopping down into his seat. "That was so uncool. Now no one will want to marry me."

"It wasn't that bad," said Kyoko, still trying to keep her giggles down. "Really, at least you didn't start crying."

Kiyota stuck out his lip in an ultimate pout. He'd completely lost his energy from before, deflated like a sad balloon.

"Really. I can't imagine anyone acting with grace in a situation like that," said Kyoko, sensing that maybe he was actually hurt by the experience. "You're over exaggerating it."

"Oh. Well. Thanks." He looked much happier, rubbing the back of his head as his cheeks flushed. "I'm just… I wanted to make a good first impression, you know? First impressions are important and… that's my only tie."

His _'only tie'_ was currently being cleaned up by the crew and thrown into the garbage. She saw Kiyota's eyes darting to those around them, as well as the camera that had probably captured every single moment. Her heart went out to him. Goodness knows she didn't like them hovering like flies as they tried to talk and eat. She'd like nothing more than to swat them away. Instead, she reached forward, careful to avoid the candle as she rubbed his arm soothingly.

Kiyota's eyes flickered to hers, lines of worry lessening as he responded to her touch.

Before he could say anything, they were interrupted by someone tackling him. It was one of the other female contestants, hugging him around the shoulders while cackling madly. It broke Kyoko's contact with Kiyota, her hand raised awkwardly from being batted aside. Rude.

"Oh, sweet Daichi, you just can't help making a fool of yourself, can you?" cooed the woman, poking Kiyota's cheek. He smacked her finger away.

"Stop that," he said. "Go away and let me die in my misery."

"No can do. It's way too entertaining to watch you squirm from how lame you are."

"Don't call me lame."

"Laaaaaaaame."

The woman poked Kiyota's cheek one last time before standing up, hands on hips as she walked around the table to stare at Kyoko. It gave Kyoko a good view of her as well, realizing that it was the woman that had talked to her earlier. The one that had given her the tip about standing out because of her plain outfit.

This woman herself was in no way plain. Her purple dress was short, flaring out and revealing a large amount of leg. They were lengthened by six-inch heels, nails painted to a shocking pink. Her arms were decked out in gold bangles with matching rings, one of them considerably larger than the rest. Add the bright makeup, large eyes and wavy red hair, the woman looked like a miniature fireball in the flesh.

"I should have figured the two of you would find each other," she said, grinning through a peace sign. "Two oddballs in one place. You're perfect for each other."

"Stop it," said Kiyota. "Don't pick on Kyoko-chan."

"Kyoko-chan?"

The woman straightened, her smile lessening as she turned to stare at Kiyota. "Oh gosh, she has the same name as actresses you like, doesn't she? And she's an actress too. So uncool, your objective is so obvious. Too bad it's not her."

"And what's your name?" cut in Kyoko, annoyed by the woman's interruption. Seriously, who acted like this?

"Umeki Eri," said the woman, flipping her hair for emphasis. "Just call me Eri, though. I don't like my family name. But let me give you some advice, Kyoko-chan. Don't waste your time with this one. He's super lame."

Kiyota groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead in defeat. It spoke of a person broken from a long history of abuse.

"Actually, I think he's not that bad," said Kyoko firmly. "Well, once he got the stick out of his a—what I mean to say is, I think he's sweet. A good guy once he stops trying so hard."

And she meant every word. In the couple seconds after the fire had gone out she felt like she could see his true personality. While a little on the dramatic side, it was a lot better than the haughty act he'd put on before.

Kiyota stared at Kyoko as if she'd said she had twelve children.

"A good guy?" said Eri. Her expression had fallen, those huge eyes narrowing to surprisingly dangerous slits. "There's not anything wrong with your head is there? You didn't fall headfirst off the stage, did you?"

"You think I'm a good guy?" said Kiyota, pointing to himself with a finger. Hope was blooming across his face like a flower to the sun. "Really? I'm not super lame?"

"You _are_ lame," insisted Eri.

"I'm asking Kyoko-chan, not you."

"And she doesn't know you like I do."

Something dawned on Kyoko the longer she watched the two go at it. The sneers, the informal address, the personal attacks. She knew what this was.

"You two are close," said Kyoko. "What, were you guys childhood friends that came together? Or ex-lovers?"

"Ex-lovers? No way," said Kiyota, looking horrified at the thought. "Dating Eri-san would be like stuffing a firehose in my mouth and turning it on. Nah, we're just friends, it would be too weird. Dating Bigfoot would be less awkward."

Eri raised a hand and slammed it against the back of Kiyota's head. It gave a loud smack, his head nearly banging on the table from the force.

"Well, I'd never want to date someone so lame anyway," she huffed, turning her nose up away from them. She marched away, whisking a glass from a wandering server as she did so. It was probably filled with alcohol.

Kiyota rubbed the back of his head, grumbling to himself as he slumped on the table. Poor guy.

"I swear, that girl is going to kill me one day," he said. "I'm so sorry about her. It's like my worst nightmare come to life finding out she was here as well."

"Don't worry about it," said Kyoko. "I have a childhood friend as well and… things happened, and we don't get along anymore either."

A strained silence fell, Kyoko taking a drink from the water in front of her. Almost everyone had found people to sit with at this point. Some had exclusive tables like hers and Kiyota's. Other tables were large, allowing for groups of people to talk and meet. Ren was nowhere to be seen.

Someone placed a plate of food in front of Kyoko, and she happily started to eat. She was hungry from all the stress.

"So, did you mean what you said?" said Kiyota, hope in his voice. "When you said I'm cool?"

She hadn't actually said the word 'cool'. "I do think you're more charming when you act like yourself. I've had my fill of conceited jerks and prefer good honest people."

"Really? Then, would you marry me?"

Kyoko, who had just stuck food in her mouth, swallowed it without chewing. In a coughing fit, she gulped water to clear her airway.

"S-sorry" she gasped. "Did you just ask—?"

"I like you a lot, Kyoko-chan," he said. "And I know we could fall in love. I wasn't kidding when I said I felt a connection. You're really cute and… I really wanted you to like me."

Kyoko's cheeks erupted into red. He was being serious! All the haughty air was gone, replaced by pure sincerity, hope, and anxiety.

This could be her chance! The opportunity to leave the show and be rid of the cameras. She could happily continue to avoid Tsuruga Ren forever. Avoid love and all the heartbreak that came with it. This was perfect. The bright, hopeful man in front of her could become her husband and he…

…would have a loveless marriage.

She couldn't take advantage of that.

"I'm sorry," said Kyoko, lowering her head. "But I can't accept."

"Oh." He wilted, then shrugged it off. "No, it's fine. I put you in a bad spot. I guess I shouldn't have jumped to proposing that quickly."

"It's not that." Kyoko raised her head, allowing the regret she felt to shine through her eyes. "I'm just not here to find love. I'm here to find a husband."

"…Come again?"

"I don't want to fall in love," Kyoko clarified. "So, if you want your wife to love you back, I'm not the right woman for you."

"Then, why did you come onto this show?" said Kiyota. He was very confused, setting his drink back down on the table. "Why come to a dating retreat?"

"To get married," said Kyoko. "And avoid the tax hike."

Kiyota rubbed his chin, scrutinizing Kyoko as he hummed. Then he snapped his fingers, pointing at her. "I got it," he said. "We can get married, and you'll fall in love with me in time. I don't mind waiting."

"No… that's not— Look, you're a nice guy, but I don't want to fall in love. Ever. I don't trust it."

"But you'll trust a random stranger to marry you to avoid the tax hike?" said Kiyota flatly.

Kyoko nodded.

Kiyota gave Kyoko a look of complete disbelief before letting out the world's largest sigh.

"So, I'm back to being the 'nice guy' no one wants to date," he grumbled. "Great. Happy to see nothing changes no matter where I go."

Kyoko didn't like the bitter attitude, or how he was making her out to be the bad guy. It wasn't her fault that he was here. Hell, it wasn't even her own fault that she was here.

"You've got fourteen other women you can meet and court," said Kyoko tersely. "Well, thirteen if you're not counting Eri-san, unless you want to swallow a firehose full of water."

Kiyota gave a snort, eyes sliding back to Kyoko. "Look, sorry, that was rude," he said. "I shouldn't take my anger out on you. It's… just hard always being friend-zoned. I thought it would be different here but…no. It's fine."

He cleared his throat, giving Kyoko a shy smile. "I'd like to be friends at least," he said. "Please, call me Daichi, Kyo- I mean, Mogami-chan."

"Oh," said Kyoko, surprised by the invitation to call him so informally. He was trying to make up for grumbling at her. He really was a nice guy, even if he had his moments. Heck, Kyoko knew she had her own moments all the time.

Kyoko smiled, feeling herself finally relax. "You can keep calling me Kyoko if you'd like, Daichi-san," said Kyoko.

Daichi smiled, and she saw him relax as well. The atmosphere cleared. Lines had been laid down, a friendship had been formed. It was nice. He was nice.

They continued to eat, their conversation lively as they talked and learned more about each other. While Daichi could have been a very quick and easy way to leave the show, she would have felt horrible for depriving the man of a chance to marry for love. And man, did the guy want to fall in love. She couldn't help giggling and gasping in horror as he told her story after story about each of his failed dates and relationships.

"By the way, what have you acted in?" said Daichi after a while. They were almost done with dessert, Daichi loading the last slice of chocolate cake on his fork as he asked; "Now that I've talked your ear off, what do you act in?"

"A few things," said Kyoko with a shrug. "The most notable was probably in Dark Moon as Mio Hongo."

The fork fell from Daichi's lax grip and onto the floor.

"Y-you're," he stuttered. "You're Kyoko-sama! You're—oh my gosh. I can't believe I'm meeting you!" Then his face paled. "I'm an idiot. I've been so rude and… I proposed! Oh gosh, I'm so lame!"

Kyoko did her best to calm him down, she really did, but almost everyone was done eating at this point and people were starting to mingle even more. Kyoko and Daichi were getting strange looks.

"Can I shake your hand?" he asked meekly after she had finally managed to get him to stop freaking out.

"We're friends, of course," said Kyoko. "Now stop dill dallying and go meet some girls. Don't you want to get married?"

"Yes, of course!" Daichi said, giving a serious salute.

"Then go out there and find a wife!"

"Yes, Kyoko-sama."

He pivoted on one foot, the other stuck straight out as he spun.

In a complete circle.

Landing with straight legs facing her.

That was not the right way, fool!

"Come with me," he said, face screwed up in determination. "We can meet people together, then it's less awkward."

Kyoko was about to reluctantly agree when another voice stopped her. A deep, masculine, sexy voice that had been purposefully distorted to sound lame. But it didn't fool her. No matter how he changed it, she would recognize it.

"Mogami-san."

She couldn't feign ignorance. Daichi had heard him, and the man was right behind her.

A hand circled around her wrist, gentle, only a suggestion, but he really had no idea how much power his simple touch had on her. She could no longer run. Her skin drank in the contact and she wished to never be disconnected from him.

And the other part of her wanted nothing more than to run from the room.

Using every ounce of acting power she had, Kyoko kept a neutral face as she turned to face Tsuruga Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	4. Chapter 4

_"What did you want to talk about Tsuruga-san?"_

_"…Maybe you should sit down."_

_"Tsuruga-san. You're acting strange. Did the reporters get a hold of your schedule again? Seriously, those people have no respect for an actor's privacy. They've gotten worse since the identity of Cain came out. At least they haven't been sitting outside your house again… or have they? That does it! I'm going to-"_

_"It's not that Mogami-san."_

_"Then what is it?"_

_"There's no easy way to say this, and first let me say that I truly meant no harm. I wasn't going to say anything since it didn't seem like a big deal but then things got out of hand and I couldn't find a good moment to bring it up."_

_"You're kind of scaring me Tsuruga-san. Are you alright? Are you sick?!"_

_"No Mogami-san, I'm well it's nothing like that. It's just… well. I'm Corn."_

* * *

The conversation after that reveal had haunted Kyoko's waking moments for the past month and a half. She remembered it word for word, replaying it on a constant loop in her head. Only through the stress of this retreat she was able to put it to the back of her mind.

That bubble of bliss (okay, so Crimson Threads was _far_ from bliss) popped the moment she turned to meet his eyes. He was too close. Too perfect. Too not in love with her. Whatever feelings he had donned as Corn had not transferred over to Ren, yet she still had the memories of that kiss to taunt her. His lips claiming his love for her.

Plus, it was monumentally embarrassing. A fairy? Really? Like being deceived by Sho hadn't been enough, she'd been deceived by Ren as well. She hadn't grown up one bit. Now she had to stare into those atrocious glasses, grateful they were covering his face. She dreaded the feelings that would surface were he to remove them. She wasn't sure if she'd die first from embarrassment or overexposure to his superior male pheromones.

Thankfully, he was in character, and like with Setsu, she could mask her feelings behind the mentality that it was not Tsuruga-san she was speaking to. If this _'Ren'_ was the dweeb he claimed to be, then she'd go along with it. Worked for her just fine.

He gave an awkward smile, showing teeth. "Found you," he whispered under his breath.

"Hello, there," said Kyoko, smiling politely. "Um, do you mind?"

She shook her wrist gently.

Ren got the hint, letting go.

"Sorry," he said, hunching his shoulders. An act that showed he was keeping up his character. No one would suspect he was Tsuruga Ren. "I didn't mean to seem forward. I just wanted to talk to you."

"It's fine," said Kyoko gracefully. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Stuff," said Ren lamely, shrugging his shoulders. That stoop put him at average male height. "You said you were an actress and I wondered if you liked American movies."

"I've seen a few," said Kyoko looking over the Daichi. The guy was still there, watching the conversation. "Daichi-san, have you seen any?"

Daichi, that wonderful man did not abandon Kyoko, coming closer to join their conversation. Rather than annoyed by the interruption, he spoke with genuine enthusiasm.

"I got into the MC universe recently from an online friend in America," he said. He jabbed a thumb at his own shirt. "Noticed the Avengers logo the second I saw you."

"Oh!" Magnified to a horrible range, Ren's eyes light up. "Did you see the most recent move? It was so fantastic wasn't it?"

"Eh, I don't know, haven't seen it yet," said Daichi, losing steam. "I only just saw the second Iron Man movie."

Ren immediately deflated, retreating into the awkward shell that was his body. Apparently seeing just a few movies wasn't enough for the nerd soul that possessed Tsuruga-san. They fell into an awkward silence where Ren repeated filler words to find traction in the conversation. Wow, it was painful.

Daichi saved the day again. He bowed to Ren in greeting. "I'm Kiyota Daichi," he said. "If I remember you said your name was Ren-san, though I didn't get a family name."

"I didn't give one," said Ren.

No other information was given, despite Daichi's polite pause.

It was well past time to leave.

"Well, it was nice to meet you," said Kyoko, grabbing hold of Daichi's arm and steering him away.

"Mogami-san wait," said Ren.

He was freaking persistent to a fault. She'd have run for it if Ren hadn't gotten a hold of her wrist again. Seriously, she needed to stop letting him do that. What, was she the main love interest in some fairy tale? Always trailing her hands behind her on the off chance that some stapling young man needed to grab them to speak with her? No, she was not. Because she was not anyone's love interest and she definitely wasn't in the middle of a sickening love triangle.

Either way, she was halted again, too polite to yank her hand away.

"Yes?" she said, grinning through clenched teeth.

The nerd wasn't deterred.

"I'd like to speak with you some more," he said. "Just us. Together." He gave Daichi an apologetic look. "If you don't mind."

She was still holding Daichi's arm. If that man let her go she would murder him!

_Read the atmosphere Daichi-san,_ she plead internally. _Don't leave me. Don't—_

"Of course!" said Daichi happily. "Kyoko-chan is a very sweet young woman. You have great taste." He capped this lame spiel with a thumbs-up and a wink.

Daichi was no longer her friend. He was dead to her, just as Maria was. Daichi's happy smile bled away as he noticed the look Kyoko was giving him. Yeah, he'd better be sweating.

"O-or no?" said Daichi, stuttering. "Would you rather that I—"

Ren stepped between them. He had straightened, and though Kyoko couldn't see around his expansive back, she could see Daichi's expression. It had morphed to surprise, subjugated by whatever Ren was doing.

"Thank you for being understanding," said Ren. "I plan to take up some of her time, so don't bother waiting for her. Go and enjoy yourself with some other company."

Kyoko tried hard not to whimper.

Daichi swallowed, giving Kyoko a half-hearted wave before backing up. He nearly toppled over a chair before he finally turned around and disappearing into the crowd.

This was it. She was dead either way. As Ren faced her, she desperately looked around the room for something to distract him from—Oh hell. She'd forgotten about the cameras! One of them was trained directly on them.

"They're unpleasant, aren't they?" said Ren cheerily. No. It was Tsuruga-san speaking through that dorky demeanor. Though he still stooped and shuffled awkwardly for those viewing the conversation from afar, his voice had changed. Lowered to a husky tone. "I'd rather our conversation didn't have to happen in front of one of them either, but I'll do what I need to in order to speak with you."

"Then just wait until after the show is over," said Kyoko. She still wasn't looking at him.

"I could, but then you'd avoid me again."

"I wasn't avoiding you."

"Mogami-san, that is a lie and you know it."

She winced. It had been a while since she'd heard his scolding. It stung even more considering what had happened between them.

"I needed time," she said, trying not to sound like a child. "You promised to give it to me."

And he had given it to her. About a week and a half before he'd texted her to see if they could meet up. She'd politely refused that text. And the next one. And then ignored his calls. And avoided his stalking. And blocked his number.

The silence was more awkward than the other ones had been, this one full of icky feelings she didn't want to address. And a big freaking camera.

Ren eventually broke it.

"You despise me, don't you?"

"Of course I don't!" she insisted, so horrified that he would think that she did something incredibly stupid. She looked up into his eyes. Without the added persona of Ren to block him, her face grew hot under his gaze. "I j-just. Um. Need more time."

Ren slowly blinking through those horrific glasses. He then sighed, as if the magnified vision had somehow given him access to scrutinize her deepest feelings.

"Sorry Mogami-san, but I'm not that patient," he said. "And since you ran here to get away from me, I'm guessing this was your answer. Too bad for you, I'm more persistent than most people."

"I've noticed," she grumbled, staring at his get-up. His every awkward word and movement gave the impression of a mother's basement dweller. That's what they had in America right? Yeah, America's equivalent to a NEET.

Suddenly, what he said hit her with the subtle equivalent of a jackhammer. It left her dazed with the possibility, laughing at herself for the incredulity.

"You didn't come here just to chase me down, did you?" said Kyoko. How silly of her to think that. Tsuruga-san would never risk his future happiness with a spouse just to clear up their friendship.

Ren wasn't laughing.

Dread seeped into her bones. It was accompanied by the dishonest triumph of stopping Ren from being with the girl he loved… unless she was here as well. Knowing Kyoko's terrible luck, she was, and Kyoko would have to watch as he wooed the one he really loved. How could any girl do anything but fall for this specimen of perfection?.

The room boomed with Ryou's voice, shaking Kyoko from her thoughts. The director was standing again on top of the stage.

"I hope you all have enjoyed this free for all," he said. "And I sincerely hope you've made good use of it. You'll regret it if you didn't for it's now time to separate and go to bed! But don't worry, tomorrow you will have time to meet and romance more people."

Everyone politely clapped, save Kyoko who was already trying to escape. She was stopped by Ren's voice.

"I'm going to win one of the competitions," he said, his threat making the hairs on her neck stand on end. "Then during our date, we're going to have a long conversation, Mogami-san."

Kyoko didn't turn around. Face burning, she hurried through the crowd to the corner where the women were supposed to leave. Everyone else was taking their time detaching from their conversations, politely laughing and flirting. Kyoko stayed in the corner, fanning her overheated cheeks. The faster she could find a husband, the better it would be for her health.

The other women joined her, forming one last line before they filed out. Everyone was abuzz with conversation and- guessing by the amount of giggling, alcohol. More than one woman removed their heels as they stepped out into the hall.

Rather than heading for the rooms, the person leading the group turned left, leading them into the women's lounge. Yeah, no, Kyoko just wanted to go to her room and sleep. She turned to take a different route.

She was barred by a suit-wearing worker. This one was a woman whose features were so striking she looked unreal. She had silver hair, a petite nose, and large pale eyes with an indistinguishable color. Kyoko tried to sidestep her, but the woman blocked her way again. And again. And again.

"Excuse me," said Kyoko. "I'd like to go back to my room."

"You can't," the woman said, her expression unchanged.

"What do you mean I can't?"

The woman's plump lips form a hard line as she mutely pointed to the waiting room.

"That's not for me," lied Kyoko. "I'm not a contestant."

"Don't make me call the assistant director," said the woman, expression still unchanged. "We've already been informed to carry you into the sitting room if needed. I have other staff at hand to assist me if necessary."

Great. Maria had even turned the help against her. Kyoko's little demons wriggled from the corners of her heart. They cackled madly as they started twisting around the assistant, whispering threats and curses in her ears. There was no way Kyoko was staying for whatever show Maria was putting on. Sweat trickled down the worker's neck as her face threatened to break.

"You're going to let me leave," said Kyoko. "And you're not going to call for any help. You're just going to quietly allow me to leave and—"

"Oh! Kyoko-chan, there you are."

The demons withered under the bright smile of Sakura as she approached. The purity of that happiness was sure to kill them if left exposed to its light.

"I didn't see you after you left the stage, I was wondering what happened to you," said Sakura as she took Kyoko's arm. "Come, we're the last ones. They'll start without us."

Escape was impossible. Sakura was too happy. Kyoko allowed the woman to drag her into the women's lounge, settling into a love seat. She patted the spot next to her, and Kyoko took it, cursing her inability to say no.

"I just finished my interview," said Sakura. "I wanted to do it while everything was still fresh in my mind. Gosh, that was insane. I'm not too great with crowds. Did you have fun?"

"Fun is one word for it," said Kyoko, looking around. Everyone was still talking, the women forming obvious circles while maintaining the illusion of keeping their groups open. And there was more than one camera in the room.

Her attention turned back to Sakura, who was watching Kyoko with an expectant expression. It was flush with the emotions from the evening and sparkling with all the brilliance of a diamond. Everyone was, in fact. The room glistened with a sparkle that Kyoko knew well. The spark of newly budding romantic feelings and possibilities.

"Well?" said Sakura, drawing out the word. "Did you find anyone you like?"

"Not... exactly," said Kyoko. "I did get a proposal though."

"What?" Sakura's mouth fell open.

"Don't worry, I turned him down," said Kyoko "The poor guy deserves better than what I could give him."

"Deserve better? What do you mean by—"

Sakura was cut off by the repeated _ting_ of someone tapping their glass with a utensil. One of the women near the center of the circle had stood up. She wore a gold halter dress that bunched in a puffy bunch mid-thigh. Her long hair parted at the center, a distinct mole located just below her left eye. She demurely placed the raised glass and utensil down, smiling at the attention she was getting.

"Alright everyone, I hope you all had a good time tonight," she said, winking at a nearby camera. "And of course, I want to be the first to welcome all our new lovely ladies. While I would say I look forward to getting to know each of you, I'm here to find my true love, and if any of you get in the way of that, I'll tell you now to step aside because I don't play nice."

While some in the group like Sakura took the comment as a joke and laughed, Kyoko had to snatch the tail of one of her inner demons who had shot for this woman. Get those hearts out of your eyes mini-me! This was not a woman to mess with.

"My name is Kimura Kichi," said the woman. "Are you girls ready to have a little fun tonight?"

Small cheers went up, though Kyoko noticed they mostly came from the veterans. The other new girls looked as confused as Kyoko felt. There hadn't been anything else on the itinerary tonight. Why had they all been shoved in here anyway?

Kimura traded her glass for a remote from the coffee table, turning on the widescreen Kyoko had just now noticed. It hung on the wall above a fireplace.

"I remember when I was in your shoes two weeks ago," said Kimura. "Excited, nervous, happy, but completely overwhelmed at the idea that I had to pick someone from these men to become my husband. Well, because we're so nice—" Some of the other women laughed. Probably from an inside joke. "—we've decided to continue a little tradition that our predecessors began."

She clicked the remote one more time.

Fifteen pictures appeared on the screen, spaced evenly in rectangular frames. They were headshots of the fifteen male contestants. Kyoko saw Ren's located near the center, his glasses reflecting light. The shot was unflattering and proved that even beautiful people could take terrible pictures. She happily spotted Daichi however, noting that his shot perfectly captured his enthusiastic personality.

Talk had erupted the moment those pictures turned came up. The women on the couch across from Kyoko had actually shrieked. The one squished in the middle failed to hush her friends as they snickered conspiratorially.

"Oh, I had forgotten about this," said Sakura suddenly. "They only started it in the latest season. I guess they've continued it."

"What is it?" said Kyoko, "Do you watch Crimson Threads?"

"I do, though I've missed a few seasons. It's—"

"Ladies!" said Kimura, rolling her eyes smugly at the mess her little stunt had created. "I know we are all excited but hold the comments for the rest of us to hear. Because we are going to go through each of the men and help you all learn about the ones already here."

Seriously? They were going to gossip about the men. Now? Like this? Kyoko could think of twelve reasons off the top of her head why this was such a terrible idea. Nope, thirteen. This was sure to give her a headache.

"This will be a good refresher," said Sakura, nodding to the screen. "I met so many people that I've already forgotten about half of them. Pictures always help me remember faces."

"You're optimistic about this," said Kyoko. "Aren't you afraid of the men seeing this later when it airs?"

Kyoko knew she was. It was why she'd never openly say anything about her feelings for Tsuruga-san. Once on film, always on film. The internet had just made reality TV that much worse and she knew this without having great access to either of them.

"I… guess that's a good point," said Sakura, who now looked nervous. "Ugh, I had just forgotten about the cameras too. Thanks, Kyoko-chan."

"Anytime."

Sakura smacked Kyoko on the arm, who smirked. She had an idea. Maybe this little gossip session could be useful. Help her find a target—a man! A man to marry. She'd pay close attention this time when the men were introduced now that Ren wasn't here to distract her. Was there a pen and paper somewhere?

"Where are you going?" said Sakura, as Kyoko stood up. After about ten seconds of searching, she'd found a pad of paper and a pencil. Handy they had them laying around.

"You're taking notes?" Sakura gave Kyoko a strange look as she sat back down. "I didn't realize you were so serious. To be honest, I thought you seemed unenthusiastic about the whole thing."

"My life rides on this decision," said Kyoko. "I can't _not_ take it seriously."

Sakura blinked in demure shock.

Then she left and returned with her own pad and pen.

"You're taking notes?" said the woman sitting on the couch next to them. She had a black A-line haircut and glasses that didn't hide her thin eyebrows. Kyoko recognized her as the rude woman who had stood by her on the platform.

"That's a little weird, isn't it?" she said. "I mean, you can do what you want, but it's just weird."

"Hush, I'm trying to listen," said Kyoko, watching Kimura with rapt attention. She'd just started on the first male.

The glasses women clicked her tongue, turning her attention to Kimura as well.

"This is Suzuki Hansuke-san. He's a nice guy, but not terribly interesting," said Kimura. "He's an office worker though he's trying to publish a book on the side. Hime-san was after him for a while but not anymore."

"We just weren't working out," said a woman with golden hair who was probably Hime. She was wearing a pink dress that hinted at the shape of a ball gown. Her parents had named her aptly. She looked like a princess. "He's a nice guy, I promise, just not the right one for me."

Kyoko scribbled quickly on her pad, noting down anything she felt was important. Others chipped in as well, the presentation turning into a discussion. Sakura wrote as well, though her notes were considerably shorter than Kyoko's.

They spent maybe five minutes on Suzuki-san before going to the next man. Kyoko carefully took notes on each man as a few stood out to her.

One man was universally seen as an uptight jerk and none of the women had anything nice to say about him. Another man looked like he'd taken his casual clothing style from Sho, so he was a no-go. One had five cats. Another was an organic foods and body-builder nut. He probably weighed himself more often than Kyoko did.

_This doesn't help me if all I'm doing is eliminating people,_ thought Kyoko, adding a cross next to the name of the latest male. He was apparently all but engaged to one of the women who – to Kyoko's fury – wasn't there because she was allowed to skip. Those two were just here to win more prizes.

"That's the end of the men we know," said Kimura, twirling her remote like a scepter. "Now it's time to start with the new meat. And wha-ow! We started off with a good one. Check out this guy."

The picture of Ren looked ten times worse blown up on the screen. That coupled with the snickers in the room made Kyoko's insides curdle.

"This guy, hmm, he's a character, that's for sure," said Kimura, laughing as she failed to appear neutral. "I didn't talk to him, but does anyone have anything to say about him?"

"He's awkward," pipped up one of the women. "It was painful trying to keep up a conversation."

The murmuring continued. The word 'strange' echoed around the room along with harsh jokes and laughter. It buzzed so loudly that Kyoko couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you okay, Kyoko-chan?" said Sakura.

Nope. She was done.

"He's a good guy," said Kyoko loudly. "You'll regret saying rude things about him."

Everyone turned their head. Each displayed a myriad of reactions. Either way, Kyoko had the floor, and the awkward beat of silence that followed should have been filled with her vehemently defending her statement. Instead, she let her feelings swell on her tongue, biting them back lest they reveal themselves.

Then someone laughed.

"Figures you'd say that," said Eri. The redhead leaned across her armchair as she grinned at Kyoko. Bracelets clinked while they slid down her thin arms. "I mean, you thought Daichi-kun was nice, and he's a total dork! If you're trying to get points for being the good girl, then you can have Ren-san all to yourself."

Kyoko was about to tell them all that it was Tsuruga Ren they were all bad-mouthing, but someone spoke up before she could.

"He really is a sweet guy," said Sakura, pipping in beside Kyoko. "A little awkward, yes, but a lot nicer than some of the men I talked to."

"Great," butted in Kimura. "Then you two can have Daichi-san and Ren-san."

"What? No, I don't want either of them," said Kyoko, appalled that this woman thought she could just hand men to them. Imagine trying to hand Ren to anyone. Ha!

"So… you vouch for them, yet you don't want either of them as a husband?" said Kimura as if Kyoko had just tried to explain why two plus two equaled three.

"Well... not exactly. I mean, they're both great and… It's not a question of wanting them or not." This was not coming out the way she wanted. How was it any different than Hime who had just explained she had backed off from Suzuki?

"Well, moving on," said Kimura, yanking on the chains of their attention back to her. "We can go over Daichi-san since we just talked about him. Anything else you wanted to say about him, Mogami-san?"

Kyoko opened her mouth to respond.

"Great. Then we'll continue," said Kimura, flipping to the next male.

Kyoko closed her mouth with an audible snap. Fine. Kimura and everyone else could make complete fools of themselves. It wasn't Kyoko's fault if they didn't listen to her goodwill.

She continued to fume as they breezed through the last men, the material a lot more scattered and superficial due to them being new. At least Kyoko didn't cross out half as many men on this round.

Her brooding was interrupted when Sakura nudged her arm.

"I'm happy you stood up for Ren-san," said Sakura, giving a shy smile. "I was too scared to say anything. They were being really rude about him."

Kyoko mumbled something, unsure how she felt about it all.

"I mean, he helped me when I couldn't find anyone to talk to," continued Sakura, taping her pen against her knee. "I really am bad at crowds, as I said before. I doubt he did it on purpose, but it helped me get out of my shell. He's a really nice guy. He seemed to know you."

Kyoko paused in her note-taking. That blabbermouth!

"I know him," said Kyoko, measuring her words. "We've worked together in the past."

"Is he an actor then?" said Sakura. "Are you two close?"

Something about the way Sakura asked made Kyoko look at her. Sakura had set down her pen as well. She wasn't glaring or scrutinizing Kyoko. It was genuine curiosity, hinting at some other motive.

"Maybe we used to be," concluded Kyoko, unsure what the truth of their relationship had been. "but I'm avoiding him right now."

Sakura nodded, her curiosity seemingly satisfied for now.

Kimura's voice grabbed Kyoko's attention as the TV screen was shut down.

"And there we have it," said Kimura. "That's all of them ladies. If any of them grabbed your attention make sure to snatch him, lest one of the other women beat you to the punch."

"Wait a second," said Kyoko, raising her hand as if she were in class. She had counted the men on her notepad, seeing they had only gone over 14. "You're missing a man."

The stare that Kimura gave her spawned three demons from Kyoko's head. They twirled around the blonde, lapping up the dark aura like parched dogs. It looked like Ren wasn't the only person that could smile through their anger.

"Did I?" said Kimura, placing a manicured finger to her lips in pretend thought. "I was so sure I got them all."

A snort came from another couch. One of Kyoko's demons abandoned Kimura, gunning for two other women who, well, kind of sat together. If it was possible to share a couch while also sitting in opposite rooms, these women had achieved it. Nothing in their posture or attention implied that another human being sat inches from them.

"Kimura-san ' _accidentally'_ forgot to include Otsuka Yoshio-san," said the woman, her fruity voice purring the words in open mockery. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun topped with a large bow. The shade matched her red lips as they twisted into a smile that hid all sorts of adorable secrets. "Because she thinks she's laid claim to him."

The woman beside Bow-san tittered. If Bow-san was curtness personified, this woman was sexy given legs. A strapless dress barely held in a set of backbreaking breasts. Her auburn hair had been swept to one side, exposing the supposedly tantalizing nape of a long neck. Kyoko was told neck fetishes were a thing. Personally, she didn't get it.

"There's no point in listing him when he's taken," said Kimura, glaring at the pair. "He's all but told me he's going to propose to me soon."

"Oh bull!" said Sexy-chan. "He said he only keeps you around because he feels sorry for you. You're _so_ obvious it's sad."

"What's sad," said Bow-san, raising her voice a pitch higher as she smiled through seemingly sincere eyes at Sexy-chan. "Is how you throw yourself at him. It takes more time for you to sneeze than wriggle yourself out of your dress."

Meowch. The tiger claws were out and mauling. Kyoko did not want to be anywhere near that as the girls snapped and growled. No wonder Maria loved shoving them all into the same room.

"Well, that is all for the evening," said Kimura, raising her chin and voice as she purposefully detached herself from the heated words being thrown at each other. It gave her the illusion of being above the tussle. "I suggest getting rest while you can. Things are going to be lively and you'll want to look your best for the cameras."

"No amount of time could solve the travesty that is your face," said Sexy-chan.

"The real travesty here is your fake boobs."

And the Tigers were at it again. Yeah, Kyoko was staying way the hell away from that mess.

"I think I'll go to bed," said Kyoko, stretching where she sat as she yawned. Sakura yanked her attention from the fighting women to look at Kyoko in shock. A few others had as well.

"Right now?" said Sakura, nodding to the conflict.

"I'm tired, and I need to determine my game plan for tomorrow," said Kyoko, standing up. "No point in being here."

Sakura scrambled up with her. After another second, several others joined them as they left the fight behind and filed out of the room.

"You're something else," said Glasses-san, who had surprisingly followed them out. She shook her head. "I can't keep up with you." It didn't sound like it was meant to be a compliment, yet the woman waved to Kyoko and bid her goodnight. Weird woman.

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan," said Kyoko happily, grabbing Sakura's hands. "I'm glad I've made a friend like you on this show."

"And I'm happy to have met you as well, Kyoko-chan," said Sakura with just as much enthusiasm. "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast?"

"Of course!"

Kyoko waved goodbye, Sakura's room in the opposite direction. It was _so_ nice to make a female friend this early in the game. And such a lovely one as well! Better than other options she could have ended up with.

As Kyoko inserted the key to her room, she noticed Eri entering the room next door. That must be her bedroom. The woman caught Kyoko watching, scowling before blowing a huge raspberry and shutting the door.

Kyoko entered her own room and locked it behind her. Her smile grew as she reentered the fairy themed area. This was truly her haven from the troubles of the demonic show. A paradise where she could hide from it all.

One hot shower and a complimentary cup of cocoa made from the pot by her desk later, Kyoko laid down on the bed, hair wet and wearing nothing but her towel. Gosh, it felt good to unwind. She sat up a little as she sipped on her drink, staring at the list she had made. The notes were spaced evenly, organized and even depicted small quickly drawn renditions of the headshots. By tomorrow she should have all their names, basic information, and measurements memorized. But would it help?

She placed her cup and notes on the side table, laying down as her mind wandered. Without the pressure of watching eyes, she allowed herself to tread down paths she'd avoided with a vehemence.

Ren had looked… good. Well, he always looked good. He was Tsuruga Ren. But Tsuruga-san usually looked immaculate. Maybe it had been the act. Yeah that was it. His persona was made to look a little worn out.

A goofy smile traitorously crossed her lips as she returned to their conversation, indulging in the fantasy she'd asked him near the end. That he had come here just to chase her down. Despite her internal scolding that it was not true, the smile wouldn't fade. At least, not until the sobering sledgehammer of reality slugged it off her face.

Ren did not love her. He may be her Corn, her only good memory in childhood, her senpai, her strength, but he was not hers. While it was possible she was important to him, the feelings would never go past friendship. He'd made that clear.

* * *

_"Does that mean you want to forgive yourself? To try loving again?"_

_"I'm not sure. I chose her over my past, but I just can't push myself to take the final step. Something happened recently that changed our relationship, and it hasn't been good. I'm afraid telling her my feelings will just make it worse."_

_"Then don't. Maybe the past is stopping you for a reason. Salvage what you can out of the current relationship, stay single, and keep your feelings to yourself. I'm sure they'll fade with time."_

_"… Surprisingly, I think that's what I needed to hear. Thank you, Bou-san. I've decided it's time to take chances. No matter what happens, I need to be honest with her. And more than anything else, I want to be with her."_

* * *

Kyoko turned over on the bed, hugging the pillow to her face.

"Stupid Tsuruga-san," she mumbled. "How can I curse your romantic life when you look so happy talking about the girl you love?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Daichi. He's my cute sunshine child.


	5. Chapter 5

Breakfast took place in one of the smaller dining areas. While obviously meant to be a casual area where contestants could sit and enjoy themselves between the events of the show, there were still a few cameras hovering around in case of drama. None of them were pointed at Kyoko who sat along at one of the square tables, munching on her breakfast as she reviewed her notes.

Due to the number of men she'd crossed off the list after yesterday's gossip round, she'd decided to start fresh. To only cross off those she knew with absolute certainty she did not want to marry. After a quick search in her room, she'd found another pamphlet with pictures and information about each of the contestants on the show. It had helped a little, at least, until Kyoko had read her own short bio.

_Hi, I'm Mogami Kyoko, and I'm excited to be here on Crimson Threads. I'm fun-loving, warm and energetic with a soft spot for puppies. I may seem hard to approach, but that's because I'm very nervous to be here on the show. Being an actress, you'd think I'd be used to the cameras, but there's something about the added aspect of opening my heart to love that puts me on edge. Nevertheless, I'm here to find that special someone to fill the space in my life and I won't settle for anything less than true love. I look forward to meeting you all as well as my future husband._

Who the hell wrote this garbage? She sounded like some desperate cat lady sprucing up her online dating profile. In retaliation, Kyoko pulled out a thick permanent marker and scrubbed at the bio until nothing could be seen.

Kyoko grimaced at the list of men staring at her. She didn't trust any of their bios after reading her own. It had made things both easier and harder. Trusting the notes, she'd added her own descriptions in the empty spaces between text to assist her research.

Someone laughed behind her, then she felt a small tug on her head. Kyoko swatted at her hair, staring up at the laughing expression of Daichi. He looked awake. Dressed in a V-neck and hair swept playfully to one side, he was definitely a morning person. Huh. Just like her.

"You've got some fantastic bed-head this morning," said Daichi, taking a seat beside her. "I think half of it's sticking up."

"Is it?" said Kyoko, patting at her hair. She'd passed out with it wet last night. "I thought I'd fixed it."

"Apparently not."

Kyoko smoothed her bangs, only to see part of it stick up from the corner of her eye. Drat!

She struggled with the hair for a few more moments before Sakura appeared. The woman was easy to spot in the small crowd of people, standing taller than most of the men in the room. She'd let her hair down, giving her a sweet casual look complete with a yellow sundress. Daichi let out a low whistle, which Kyoko thought was appropriate, even if slightly annoying.

"That's a fine babe right there," said Daichi, giving a stupid smile in Sakura's direction. The woman spotted Kyoko, a hand hiding a laugh her eyes blatantly showed.

"Kyoko-san, your hair," said Sakura. "What, did you sleep on it wet or something?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. It suits your personality though. Here." Sakura took a comb from her bag, gently pulling it through Kyoko's hair. Daichi cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

"Oh, this is Kiyota Daichi," said Kyoko, introducing the two. "And this is Tanegawa Sakura."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Daichi, doing that stupid grin that he did. It looked more like a leer. Sakura just took it in stride.

"Nice to meet you as well," she said, inclining her head as she continued with Kyoko's hair. "You can just call me Sakura though. There, all done."

"Thanks," said Kyoko. She frowned as she watched Sakura replace the brush in her bag. Her every move seemed delicate and purposeful. Like a spring flower. "You're really feminine Sakura-san. I could learn a few things from you." That's what men wanted, right? A feminine wife.

"I agree," said Daichi eagerly. "Well, about the feminine part. Not about you Kyoko-san learning things from Sakura-san, though she is really cute. Just, you're fine the way you are. Don't change Kyoko-san."

Sakura paused, looking between them with expectant puppy eyes. "You think I'm feminine?" said Sakura. "Not… a delinquent? Because of my height?"

"Your height is cool!" said Daichi. "Super killer. Like a model. I wouldn't be surprised if you were one. Is that where you two met? On set or something?"

Sakura answered with a smile, though it was strained at the edges. She was obviously experiencing what Kyoko had the first-time meeting Daichi. Annoyance. He really needed to stop trying so hard.

"I see you're working on the list again," said Sakura, pointedly changing the subject. "Any changes?"

"Not really," said Kyoko sighing as she flipped through the pamphlet. "This is all but useless considering how terrible my own bio is."

"Didn't you write your own?"

"Nope. I think the assistant director wrote mine. She has it out for me."

Curious at what they were talking about, Daichi craned his neck to see the pamphlet.

"You've marked out men?" he said in disbelief. "That's… kind of terrible. Seems like something I would do- Wait! Why am I marked out?"

"Because I'm not marrying you," said Kyoko. Had he already forgotten that discussion? "I've marked out those that I shouldn't waste time with, such as people – like you – who are here to find true love or already have someone in mind. The women went over the men last night so I was able to eliminate a few."

"Did you really?" said Daichi, rubbing his chin as he looked at the list. "We kind of did the same thing. Don't worry though, I said suuuper nice things about you Kyoko-san." He winked at her. "Though admittedly, a part of me wanted to say nothing, then I could have you all to myself. Can you imagine, Kyoko-sama, famous actress as my wife? Are you sure you don't want to marry me?"

"Yes, Daichi-san, I'm sure," said Kyoko flatly, adding another note to her pamphlet.

"Wait," said Sakura slowly, looking between Kyoko and Daichi. "So, when you said someone proposed to you yesterday… famous actress? You said you're an actress, but I don't recognize you. Have you been in a movie, Kyoko-san?"

It was Daichi-san that answered, and with so much enthusiasm that Kyoko's face turned redder with each second. Okay, so she'd been in a few things, but Daichi was making it sound like she was world famous or something. It wasn't that big a deal. Unfortunately, his excitement bled over to Sakura, whose eyes were sparkling by the time Daichi was done.

"That's so cool" squealed Sakura. "I saw a few clips of Natsu's bullying but I would never have guessed that Kyoko-san played her. That's crazy. Where's my camera? I want to take a picture with us together."

With a common topic (Kyoko) the two hit it off great, twittering away like a pair of birds. Maybe they would get along just fine. Kyoko smiled as Sakura ushered them all together to take a group selfie with her phone. The woman's sweet attitude really was infectious.

"We look so cute," said Sakura happily, scrolling through her photos. "I'll send it to you once we get back online. Ugh, being cut off is so difficult. I miss my internet."

Kyoko honestly hadn't noticed, but now that Sakura mentioned it, she hadn't received any texts or emails since arriving here. The show probably isolated them so info about the show didn't leave prematurely.

As they posed for one more picture. Daichi pitched forward just as the camera went off.

"Photobomb!" giggled a hyper voice. "What are you all doing? Ohhh, Kyoko-san, your list has gotten even stranger." Eri, the red-headed fireball picked up Kyoko's pamphlet, bracelets jingling as she smacked it with a hand. "I see you've marked off Daich-kun. And so shamelessly as well. Too bad Daichi-kun."

Kyoko snatched the pamphlet from Eri. "What's wrong with being pragmatic?" said Kyoko folding her arms in defense. "We don't have much time, and this is my future. I can't be too well prepared."

"Uh huh. Sure," said Eri with disinterest. She had moved on from Kyoko, now eyeing Sakura. Eri stalked forward, somehow making the much taller Sakura look small as Eri bore down on her. "And who are you? Another woman with bad taste in friends? Though, you are sticking with these weirdos, so you can't be anyone with good sense." Poor Sakura looked stuck, unsure what to do as she floundered from Eri's attack.

With two fingers, Kyoko tugged on the backside of Eri-chan's collar, easily pulling her backward away from Sakura.

"Please be more careful with your words, Eri-san," said Kyoko. "You are being rude to my friends."

Eri managed to slap Kyoko's hand away. "Don't touch me. Geeze, what is your problem?"

"My problem is your attitude," said Kyoko. "Sakura-san has done nothing to you to deserve such rude treatment, and neither have I. Apologize for your words right now."

"Wha- why would I?"

"You were being rude, Eri-chan," said Daichi suddenly. "You should apologize."

Eri backed away, attention fixed solely on Daichi as her face flushed. Her bottom lip trembled as she sputtered. "Why do you always take their side, idiot!" She fled from the room.

That had been interesting. In less than a minute the woman had come and trashed their good atmosphere. Kyoko wasn't even that mad. She'd just been trying to help Sakura.

"Sorry about her," said Daichi, evidently embarrassed. "She's always picking on me and anyone I hang out with."

"Does she?" said Sakura, though with a level of significance that implied she understood something. She hummed as she scrolled through her phone, then her eyes flickered to something behind Kyoko. She smiled widely. "I think you have an admirer, Kyoko-san."

"What?" Kyoko turned her head.

"Ah, there you are."

Every hair on Kyoko's body stood up. She was greeted by today's version of Ren's nerd self. His hair was a complete mess, no longer restrained by a cap. He'd traded yesterday's shirt for a today's product placement logo and wore what looked like yesterday's baggy jeans. Even with those glasses, she could feel his stare boring into her.

Shocked as she was by his sudden appearance, she didn't react quickly enough to stop him from snatching her pamphlet off the table.

"Hey!" said Kyoko, jumping forward to take it back. Her insides writhed at the thought of him reading those notes. Why was she always showing him her embarrassing side? Her efforts proved useless as he barely had to hold it at eye level to keep her from taking it, even with that stoop. Japanese people weren't supposed to be this tall!

"It seems you've made something interesting, Mogami-san," said Ren. "But why am I crossed out?"

"A-are you kidding?" puffed Kyoko, deflated now that he'd seen the worst part. She just wanted to curl up and die. "You're… you're you! Just look at who you are. I could never marry you."

Silence met her words. Everyone was staring at her.

"Umm, Kyoko-san, isn't that a bit rude?" said Daichi, giving an awkward chuckle.

"How is it rude?" said Kyoko. She motioned to the nerd, wishing to impress upon them the magnitude of her words. "He is completely unattainable to someone like me. Paring us together, a well-known actor with a newbie would be an insult to Japan. No, to society. The laws of nature must remain balanced lest with our irrationality and hasty actions we threaten the fall of order itself."

"What does nature have to do with this?" said Daichi, looking very confused and a little concerned.

"Everything!"

It was what kept her sane. Tethered to the ground of reality. The second she indulged in such impossibilities was the day she was swept away and lost to her own fantasies. And boy, did she not want to go through the pain of crashing back down to earth again. Just the few tentative gliding steps she'd taken had caused more painful slips and falls than her months staying firmly rooted to the ground.

Neither of her new friends looked convinced. In fact, they looked really confused. How hard was it to comprehend that Tsuruga Ren was completely inaccessible to her?

"That… actually hurts," said Ren.

Ren's shoulders slumped, head falling forward as he gave every indication of a highly disappointed individual. Freaking… this was horrible for Kyoko's now hammering heart. All she wanted to do was reach forward and stroke his silky hair and tell him how wrong she was for saying such mean things and—No! She would be strong. She would be—

"Just what are you using to measure someone's worth?" continued Ren. "And don't say something like awards or recognition, because you should know better than to think those are things that matter. I knew you were upset at me, but I didn't think you were so upset to put me in the category of celebrity icon like the rest of the world. The distance hurts Mogami-san. I'm human, not some intangible object of people's fantasies. I thought our relationship was something more than that."

"But… it's true," said Kyoko, her gaze on her wringing hands. She had to put that distance. For her heart's sake. "Marrying someone like you… It's not possible."

"Why? Because I'm perfect?"

Kyoko couldn't help it. She gave a snort just thinking about some of his trip ups during acting or how childish he could be at times. Plus his terrible habit of bullying and scolding her. No, Ren was far from perfect. But in the end…

"I can't measure up to you, even in the things that matter," said Kyoko, finally facing him with unwavering determination. "You're you. And you're…" Incredible? Impossibly talented? Freaking gorgeous and mature and wonderful? Only one thing really mattered. That he loved someone else.

The scrape of chair legs against tile snapped her from her spiral of self-pity. Ren had taken a seat at their table, politely starting a conversation with the other two. Dang freaking—

"You can't sit here!" said Kyoko, jumping to her feet.

"I can't?" said Ren. Oh no. He used those eyes! The kicked puppy eyes that looked a single nudge from breaking.

"Kyoko-san, you shouldn't be so rude to Ren-san," said Sakura with more patience than scolding. She lowered her voice, leaning toward Kyoko. "You know how shy he is with people. The poor guys worked up the courage to speak with someone famous like you. And after you scolded Eri, I hate to say it, but it's really mean."

Kyoko considered flipping the table. She really did. Her hands were prepped on the edge and everything, muscling acing for her to splatter her breakfast all over Ren's stupid persona. Shy person? Ha! Remove those glasses and let the world see just how 'shy' this manipulative actor really was.

She quelled her inner demons, mumbling an apology and sinking farther into her seat. Fine. She'd be civil. As long as no one mentioned marriage.

"So, Ren-san," said Daichi, sipping his drink. "Do you have your eye on anyone yet?"

Daichi suddenly choked on his drink. It hadn't been an accident. It was a calculated risk, but Kyoko decided to permanently set one of her grudges on Daichi. As Ren scrambled for some napkins (scattering dozens across the floor in his haste) he mumbled something about 'yeah' and 'too scared to say anything.'

Kyoko really didn't like the way Ren's eyes softened when he said that. Or that they slid in her direction. As if it had anything to be scared about.

"You shouldn't be scared," said Daichi, having recovered from his fit. "Don't you know women like confidence? Be bold. Tell her how you feel."

"Not so fast," chimed in Sakura. "Confidence and arrogance are two different things and speaking too early can scare a girl off. I can't tell you how off-putting it is for a woman when a man tells her he loves her and her feelings haven't gotten there yet. Makes things super awkward."

Ren nodded dutifully to their instruction. Kyoko hoped this wouldn't become a regular thing.

She was saved by the high-pitched whine of a microphone. Heads turned to the front of the room where the food had been set out. Ryou stood with a wireless mic in hand, smiling at each of them.

Kyoko knew where this was going. A quick sweep of the room confirmed her theory. More cameras. Assistants holding bulking items. Oh hell. Maria was here as well, wearing her tailored black suit and everything.

"Sorry to interrupt what I'm sure is an exciting first breakfast," said Ryou. "But we at Crimson Threads enjoy keeping you all on your toes. That's why this morning, we decided to play a little game for those here. And I must apologize to the veterans, but this game is for our new birds only. Now, if the woman could come over here and the men over here…"

People stood, moved and talked excitedly about the new game. What sort of madness did they have planned this morning? Kyoko didn't care. Happy to leave the table and get away from Ren, she hurried away. Sakura quickly caught up, slowing before they arrived at the front. She looked troubled.

"What's up?" said Kyoko. "Are you nervous again?"

"No, not that," she hurried to reassure, biting her lip. "What was up with your thing against Ren-san? Do you hate him that much? Especially with that thing about a newbie pairing with a well-known actress… do you actually think you're above us all?"

Her mouth was set, but her arms dangled at her side as if she was unsure what to do with them.

Kyoko pressed her hand against her forehead, willing the sudden headache to disappear. She'd just comprehended what that sentence would look like to an outsider.

"I wasn't talking about him," said Kyoko. " _I'm_ the newbie actor. He's the veteran. He's so much better than I am. I won't say anything because I think he wants it to stay a secret, but I'm trusting you with this much. He is not who he appears to be."

Sakura's mouth formed an 'O'.

"That… makes a lot more sense," she said. "Sorry, I was just… scared that you were actually, um, a snob." She looked embarrassed. "I've seen enough of this show to know that mean women can hide really well, and I was afraid that you might be one of them. Oh. That sounded _really_ rude. I'm so sorry Kyoko-san. You must think I'm awful."

"No, it makes sense," said Kyoko, smiling to reassure Sakura. "I mean, I'm in the entertainment industry. Brats are normal there, but I'm really happy to be your friend."

Sakura giggled. "I'm happy too, but I don't agree with you. He isn't _'better'_ than you, though he really is a nice guy. I wonder who he really is if not Ren-san?"

A gong like a warning bell went off in Kyoko's head

…No.

Wait.

That was an actual gong.

Maria stood by the instrument holding a mallet as she waved it at her and Sakura.

"Come on you two, everyone's waiting," she scolded. Kyoko really did not like the glint in the Chibi-devil's eyes.

They took their spots at the end of the line, standing again for everyone to see. Looked like all six of the new women were present. She spotted Eri at the end of the line, glaring openly at Kyoko. Eri turned her nose away when their eyes met. All six of the new men were stationed on the other side. Kyoko waited as the assistants hooked up a mic to her shirt and gave her what looked like a hand-held buzzer. The women were giggling again.

"Alright everyone," said Ryou, rubbing his hands together, "Here is the first challenge to win a prize but let me explain the rules first. Since we have so many new faces and everyone is trying to get to know each other, we decided to play a little game to test your memory."

A screen showing the logo of Crimson Threads rolled up behind him. Kyoko could guess where this was going based off last night's gossip session. At a gesture from Ryou, the screen changed to show thirty head shots spaced evenly apart. Kyoko spotted herself in the group.

"We are going to play a Name Game," said Ryou. "We are going to show a picture of one of the participants and you buzz in if you think you know their name. Be wary though. Getting the wrong name will make you lose a point, and you don't want that. Because the prize tonight is getting to chose who you spend your first date with."

_I'm winning this challenge,_ thought Kyoko. Her spirit burned with a passion that others could probably see based on their sudden shocked expressions.

"Don't worry," continued Ryou as he looked at those who seemed disappointed. "Even if you don't win, doing well is a good thing. Because you will get to pick in descending order who you go on a date with. Second place will pick second. Third place will pick third. And so it goes."

"That's… kind of horrible," said Sakura, color draining from her face. "What if you don't get picked by anyone? You're the one singled out as undesirable."

Glasses-san, who was standing by Sakura again, let out a snort. "We don't have to worry about that," she said. "We get to pick no matter what. It's the other veterans that should be worried."

Kyoko tuned them out, concentrating on the screen. The threat from Ren echoed in her head.

_I'm going to win, then on our date, we're going to have a long conversation._

_I'm going to win…_

Over her dead body!

"It's a good thing I studied that pamphlet so hard," said Kyoko, smiling at the screen. "I'm sure to win this."

"Did you?" said Sakura. "Did you study the women's names as well?"

Kyoko's smile slid to the floor.

Oh _hell._

Sure enough, the first picture to appear on the screen was a female. Fate must have decided to be nice to her because she recognized the mole under the woman's left eye. It was the woman who had led the gossip session last night. Kyoko clicked her buzzer so hard it was a miracle it didn't break.

Alas, it was not meant to be. One of the other women had pressed their buzzer as Kyoko floundered to remember the name.

"Kimura Kichi?" said the woman.

"Yoooou're right!" said Ryou happily. "A point to you, though, you won't be able to see the points. It will make things more exciting, don't you think?"

Not if you paid attention. Kyoko already had mental zeros below each of the participants save the now lucky first answer. She refused to back down.

The next picture was of a male. Kyoko mashed her buzzer. Yet again, she was too late. Gosh freaking… and she knew that one! All of the men in fact. This should be easy for her to win. Unless… she didn't wait to remember their names. Yes. When she saw it was a male she'd mash the button and get the right answer. The plan was perfect

A buzzer went off. During her thinking, they'd moved on to the next contestant. It was Ren who answered.

"Tanegawa Sakura," answered Ren, fumbling over the words. But Kyoko could see the cocky grin directed at her. Shoot, and he'd gotten an easy one too!

"Aw, even I wasn't fast enough for that one," laughed Sakura beside her. "That would have been an easy point."

Which was why Kyoko couldn't afford any more mistakes. The next person popped onto the screen. She saw the flash of a suit and pressed her buzzer.

"Kyoko-san," said Ryou. "You're up to answer."

"Otsuka Yoshio," said Kyoko, breathless.

"You're right!"

Kyoko beamed as a bell singled her correct answer. She had this in the bag! She sent a triumphant smirk in Ren's direction. Ha! See, it wouldn't be that easy for him to win.

"Ren-san, your answer."

"Yura Narita."

"That's correct!"

Shoot, she needed to get her head back in the game. Kyoko threw herself into the moment, thumb twitching over the button in anticipation. Anytime she saw a male she pounded it. She got it about half the time. The other half, someone else would win. Unfortunately, she was lost for most of the women, and Ren seemed to be doing just fine.

Everyone was watching her and Ren at this point. Even without keeping score, it was clear they had the most points. They were currently neck and neck with eight points each. She pounded the buzzer and happily answered the latest face.

"Kiyota Daichi," she answered happily, and in her euphoria, she sent Daichi a wink. The man erupted into a blush, forgetting his buzzer to tug on the sleeve of the person standing next to him.

Now it was nine to eight. Only two pictures left, one male and one female. If Kyoko just got one of them right she'd win by default. Ren wouldn't be able to catch up.

Ryou was still talking, going on about their rivalry, looking at the camera to amp up the hype. She knew how this worked. Everyone was jittery and the viewers would be bouncing their knees in anticipation. It gave her time to blow out a breath she knew she'd been holding. She could do this.

"Alright, and now for the second to last question," said Ryou.

Kyoko slammed her thumb against the button before the image finished loading. The name rose to the tip of her tongue before it got stuck. All her excitement came crashing down as she stared at the bespectacled picture of Tsuruga Ren on the screen.

"Kyoko-san," said Ryou. "It's your turn. What's this participant's name?"

Oh freaking of all the living hell! She should have seen this coming. His picture had yet to appear, and now here it was, staring at her in all its nerd glory. The lights felt hot and she could feel herself sweating under their scrutiny.

_It's just a name Kyoko, it's fine. It doesn't mean anything if you say it. Who the heck am I kidding, I can't speak his first name so informally!_

Kyoko swallowed.

"Can… can I spell it?" she said.

Ryou blinked at her, looking stunned.

"You're supposed to say it," he said. "Do you not know his name?"

"No, I do, I just don't want to say it," said Kyoko.

"Why not?"

"I'll be cursed if I do."

The room was buzzing. People muttered to their friends or outright laughed at her. She didn't care. All she cared about was the heat rising to her face under the scrutiny of the participant in question from across the room.

A buzzing sound suddenly went off

"Sorry, but time's run out," said Ryou sympathetically. "Which means you lose a point."

_Oh hell._

"Sakura-san. You were the next to buzz in. What is his name?"

"Ren-san," said Sakura, sending Kyoko a sympathetic look. "I don't think he gave us his family name."

"He did not. You win a point!"

Ryou continued on about the last question coming up. Kyoko was inwardly panicking. They were now tied. Even if neither of them answered her fate was likely determined by a coin flip. Like hell she would let that happen. She knew better than to let fate screw her over. She slammed her thumb for the last time on the buzzer just as the last picture came up.

It was one of the female participants. She had a short nose, large eyes and small pursed lips that looked like they were getting ready for a kiss. Her dark hair gathered on the top of her head where it was topped with an extravagant pink bow.

"Kyoko-san, what is this participants name?" said Ryou.

Kyoko licked her lips.

"B-bow-san."

Everyone stared at her.

From the audience, Bow-san herself gave a loud giggle, her sweet voice carrying easily through the silence.

"How did you know my nick-name?" she said, fluttering her eyes at Kyoko.

"…I'm really observant."

Ryou scratched his head. "Well, everyone here does call her Bow-san, so I guess it counts? Maybe?"

"Oh, just give it to her," said Bow-san, waving a hand at the host. "It's not wrong, and I like her. She's funny."

The group muttered in assent, their smiles lighting up the room.

"Alright, then we have a winner!" said Ryou. "With a whopping nine points, Mogami Kyoko-san blows through the first challenge!"

Everyone applauded. Kyoko just blinked. She'd won?... She'd won!

The meaning of that bled into her and she grinned as she soaked up the applause. Yes! She'd taken her first step in making sure Ren didn't win a date with her.

"Now, pick who you wish to go on a date with," said Ryou, sweeping his hand over the audience. "I forgot to mention, but you can only pick from the veterans. So you can't pick any of the men you just played against and visa versa."

…So, in the end it hadn't mattered.

Kyoko wanted to throw her buzzer against the wall.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for not posting sooner. Other than the same reasons everyone else has slowed down: Work. Life. Holidays. Yay!  
> Please continue to enjoy.  
> -Blushweaver  
> [My Instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/blushweaver1/?hl=en)  
> So I might have uploaded the wrong chapter originally by mistake. Ha! Thanks for the save my friend.


	6. Chapter 6

"Congratulations! You've won breast augmentation."

Kyoko's eye twitched. This was why Ryou had taken Kyoko aside? To tell her she'd inadvertently won an extra prize of plastic surgery? The host's excitement stalled at her appalled expression.

"Don't worry, this is strictly a private prize and won't get out to the public," he hurried to explain. "Especially for people like you who are in the limelight we understand how important it is to keep these things under wraps. That's why we don't advertise these sorts of prizes at the beginning. Adds an extra incentive to win, don't cha think?"

"Great," said Kyoko. "But breast augmentation?" She looked down at her chest. "If I go any smaller I'll look like a man."

"What? No, it's the other way around," he said.

That was even more horrifying. "You're going to put breasts on my back!?"

"Enhancement! It's breast enhancement." To emphasize his point, Ryou cupped his hands in front of his own chest and made a circle... only to flounder when he realized how crass that was, flapping his hands to remove any residual evidence of his actions.

"Anyway, you can cash in the prize after the show is done," he said with a deliberate cough.

This was definitely not something she was interested in. Kyoko prided herself in being a pure Japanese girl—hair dye not included. It was one thing to change hair color, but it was another thing altogether to irreversibly change the shape of her feminine figure. That was a long jump past her personal morality line that would never be crossed.

"Can you just give it to someone else?" said Kyoko. "Like... second place?"

Wait. No. That wouldn't work. What would Tsuruga do with breast enhancement? For just one moment Kyoko tried to imagine Tsuraga with double D breasts. His manly jawline and toned body giving way to feminine curves.… No way was Kyoko giving Tsuruga-san that.

What about third place? She thought back to her mental calculations, remembering a certain redhead that had managed to get four points during the game. Eri was currently strutting around two men, laughing and flinging her red hair over her shoulder as she worked the room with ankle-breaking pumps. With each step, her assets could be seen jiggling from here.

Okay, so not third place either.

"Can I send it to a friend?" said Kyoko. Maybe Kanae-san would want it.

Ryou looked at the tablet in his hand, scratching the side of his face.

"Are you sure you don't want it for yourself?" he said. "It's for the best surgeon in Japan. People wait months, sometimes over a year to get on his schedule."

"I'm sure," said Kyoko. "I'll give you her address so you can deliver it."

Ryou grimaced. "It's your prize so if you want to give it away... Just give it to me by tonight and we should be fine."

Happy to have avoided that bullet, Kyoko trotted away and wandered awkwardly through the room. People had broken off into even groups speaking with the other attendants in the room. Upon spotting Sakura with a man, Kyoko realized what it was. Everyone had paired up with their lunch dates. Kyoko's own date, Suzuki Hansuke, stood off to the side alone.

After some ruminating the night before, she'd decided on marrying him. She knew he was available due to Hime's helpful note that they were no longer pursuing each other, which would make him more desperate. Kyoko would seem more appealing because of that. Now she just had to romance him, get him to propose – or propose to him if necessary — and get the hell out of here.

The question was how. How should she win him over? She'd seen women flirt with Ren enough to see all sorts of ways. There was the overt, the shy, the hinter, and the 'take me to bed right now' approach. Variations of these popped up, but they were the main four. She just needed to pick one and roll with it. Literally. Don the role like a character. Grin and bear it because there was no way was she staying here another night. Suzuki was proposing to her tonight.

Suzuki made eye contact with her, a wide smile ushering her over. Kyoko screwed on her most demure smile as she tilted her head hoping she looked like a gentle lady rather than a giraffe with a kink in its neck.

"Are you finished?" he said. "Good timing. We're about to hear the details of our group date."

"Group date?" said Kyoko. The threat of a certain possibility shot the giraffe in her heart like a merciless poacher. Oh heck, if she was with Ren she was going to kill a certain assistant director. A quick look around the room calmed her fears as she saw him already mingling awkwardly in another group of four. Good. Despite the extra rules, she'd managed to avoid him.

"Yeah. They paired us off in groups of four," said Suzuki, waving around the room. "They did this a lot at the beginning last time. Helps to mix people up, I think."

_Put the game face back on Kyoko. Flirt! You know how to do this… Right?_

"I'll be deferring to you then," she said, stepping in closer as she lazily purred. "Keep me safe during these events, Nii-san."

Kyoko stopped in her tracks.

Oh, hell. She did _not_ just call him that. Bad Setsu! Go back to your corner. How was she going to get out of this one? Suzuki's eyebrows had risen to his hairline.

"Sorry," Kyoko flubbed. "What I meant was... I meant the other car company! You know. Nissan. Suzuki."

Suzuki let out a loud laugh, calming Kyoko's oncoming panic attack. He had taken that excuse.

_Mental note to self; Setsu is not allowed to come out during this retreat._

"I see I'm not the only one that forgets names," he said. "I Um, I actually have forgotten your surname as well…"

"Mogami," offered Kyoko, scrambling to figure out what to say next. Her heart was still panicking after Setsu's slip up. Why was this so hard? Language was so much easier when she wasn't worried about what the other person may think of her.

"Mogami-san. Sorry about that," he said. "I considered just going along pretending I remembered, but the last time I tried that it did not end well."

"It can't be as bad as my most recent example."

"I don't know, at least you were somewhat on track." He said it good-naturedly, no grudge present in his smile. Kyoko felt herself smiling as well at the atmosphere he created. He was personable but not too invasive and no flags had been immediately set off. Yes. He would do perfectly for a husband.

He cleared his throat, nodding to the side of the room. "Should we go meet with our companions?"

"Sure!" said Kyoko, grateful he had changed the direction of their conversation. She'd run out of things to say.

But the second Kyoko took a step in the direction he'd nodded in, a chill settled over her.

_Where's the hate?_ thought Kyoko, swiveling her head like a bloodhound locked on a scent. The answer came as the two of them approached their companion couple.

Golden-haired Hime stood beside her date showing a dazzling smile as she waved them over.

Kyoko winced at the wattage.

* * *

A limo greeted the four of them immediately following the game show. Their date was off location and thus required a short trip. They were to go ice skating; an event Kyoko would normally have been ecstatic about.

The four of them piled in the car, Kyoko making note of the cameras attached to the corners of the vehicle. Even in here they were not truly alone. The others didn't seem to notice. Hime-san was all smiles as the four of them interacted, yet Kyoko couldn't smooth the goosebumps running all up and down her arm. What was her problem?

"Is it just me or is it a little icy in here?" said Kyoko to Hime. The woman gave Kyoko a confused smile. As if she didn't know what she was doing!

"Are you cold Mogami-san?" said Hime. "We can ask the driver to turn the AC down."

_Or tell me why you have so much hate in your heart._

"Here," said Suzuki, suddenly taking off his jacket. "You can wear this."

"No thank you, I'll be fine," said Kyoko hurriedly, rejecting his coat with a hand.

But Suzuki persisted. He scooted to the edge of his seat as he held it out. "If you're cold now, I'd hate to think how much worse it will be in the rink," he said. "Come on, just let me be a gentleman."

That made her pause. This was a good sign. Girls giggled all the time about wearing their boyfriend's clothes after spending the night. Why they didn't bother packing their own clothes Kyoko would never understand, but she knew there was a special meaning to donning the clothing of a man. Some sacred rite of passage that couples needed to pass to enter the next stage of their relationship. She should take advantage of this.

She took the jacket and slipped it on. The lingering warmth was both surprising and pleasant. Now if only the chill in the car would stop chilling. Her teeth chattered noisily.

"Mogami-san, you're shivering," said Suzuki. Not seated directly by her, he reached a hand across the space to rub a hand up and down her arm. "You're so tiny the wind blows straight through you."

She had no idea to respond to that other than to give a light laugh.

"I'll be fine," she insisted. "Have you guys ever been ice skating before?"

"A few times," said Hime placing a contemplative finger to her lips. Then she lightly touched her date's arm, the motion similar to what Suzuki had done to Kyoko. "What about you Kitamura-san? Have you ever been ice skating?"

Kitamura shook his head. He was a thin man with a pale complexion that females certainly envied, though it seemed due to a hermitize lifestyle than expensive self-care. He adopted a bored expression as he answered.

"No," he said. "Haven't had much time to get out because of school. And it seems awfully dangers to stick sharp blades on the feet. What if you ran over someone? Ouch."

"What about you Suzuki-san?" said Kyoko, pointedly moving on from 'Mr positive' to Suzuki. Her date answered with an even wider grin.

"I've been a few times," he said with an air of exaggerated modesty. The effect was ruined by a head waggle. "What about you Mogami-san?"

Here, Kyoko couldn't help herself. The excitement she'd been silently harboring came to the front as her back straightened in response to a surge of energy.

"Never," she whispered with an air of reverence. "It seems so magical, doesn't it? To glide on ice like a magician or princess? And those professional ice skaters, Oh! I'm sure it will be like a fairyland made of ice. I can't wait!"

She bounced in her seat. Ice skating was number seventeen on her list of fairy tale experiences she must enjoy one day. Moko-san refused to go with her despite days of Kyoko insisting. What was the matter with her friend? It wasn't like ice skating required a calorie count like eating ice cream did. And now Kyoko wanted ice cream. Ice cream while skating sounded like double the ice fun. She wondered if she could find a sleigh as well. Reindeer? Ice fairies!

Suzuki chuckled, his open mockery melting her ice dream.

"That was really cute," he said with a warm smile.

_Cute?_

Kyoko blinked at him, wondering what about her rant was considered cute? Or maybe magic from speaking of the magical fairy land had seeped over into their world. Seemed the most plausible answer. Either way, if it got him to like her she was all for it.

"It was certainly something," said Hime, glancing out the window. "Looks like we're here."

Kyoko had to force herself to stay seated and wait for the car to stop. Even then, she launched herself from the car the moment it stopped, skidding to a stop before the skating rink, mouth open.

The place was huge. A pure white oval sat in the center of the domed arena, glittering with ice magic. Stadium seats rose on either side, the spaces mostly empty. A few families dotted the area, some skating, others sitting and talking. Kyoko inched forward, breathing in the frosty air as her cheeks twinged from the sudden chill.

This was amazing! Simply amazing. Her hands curled along the railing, watching a skater sweep past at astonishing speeds.

A tap on her shoulder knocked her from her dream. It was Suzuki again.

"You're really excited for this," he said.

"Aren't you?" she said, her eyes reflecting the sparkle of the ice.

"More now that I see your enthusiasm, it's infectious." He smiled. "Come, let's get our shoes."

In a daze, she followed him to the side where one of the crimson threads employees was talking to the rink's owner. Two tech men were out, fiddling with their cameras as the employee ushered her over. It was the puppy boy that had showed Kyoko her room the first day. Apparently, his name was Shougo. Kyoko made a mental note not to hate him for having a name close to Shou's

"Okay guys, this should be a really easy one," he said, hopping on both feet like he had snakes in his shoes. "Just be natural and forget the cameras are here. First, we'll film you in separate couples talking as you put on your shoes. Then we'll get on the ice. We'll go from there, occasionally pulling you away to have you talk to the camera or whatever else seems right. Remember, we're not here. Just be natural. I'm sure you'll all be great."

The man's instructions killed the immersion. The rink was no longer a fairyland. It was just a mirage meant to lure in the pure-hearted as they drained dreams and wishes from your soul.

"Can I go to the bathroom first?" said Kyoko. She needed to purge the fake snowflakes from her heart.

"Of course," said the puppy man. He asked the owner who pointed her in the right direction for the bathroom.

Kyoko had taken only a few steps before a sweet voice added; "I'll come with you."

Hime shuffled up beside Kyoko as they walked together. She sent Kyoko a smile but otherwise kept quiet. Once they reached the bathroom, however, the girl let out a long sigh.

"Man, I keep forgetting how horrible those cameras are," she said, leaning against the sink. "You had a good idea Mogami-san. A bathroom break is always the best escape."

"Actually, I needed to use it."

"Oh."

Kyoko took care of her business, coming out of the stall to wash her hands. Hime waited for her, plucking at her hair as she made faces at the mirror. The air around her wasn't as icy anymore. Maybe her anger hadn't been toward Kyoko?

"Hime-san, can I ask you something?" said Kyoko.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why were you so angry earlier? I felt like it was directed toward me."

"I wasn't angry," said Hime immediately.

"I'm sure you were." Kyoko's anger radar was never wrong. She trusted a lot more than her own eyes. That was why she knew mentioning it was inviting the anger back.

Hime's primping didn't stop, but it did slow. She ran her hands slowly through her curls as she pointedly avoided Kyoko's gaze.

"I wasn't angry," repeated Hime. "I promise."

"Okay, fine," said Kyoko. "I was just trying to clear things up."

"Well, now we're clear. Happy?"

"Not really. You sound like you're angry again."

Hime scoffed, snatching her purse as she headed for the door. She paused, hand on the doorknob as she peered at Kyoko. Something seemed to melt from her as her irritation lessened.

"Sorry," said Hime. "You're right. I'm frustrated. But it has nothing to do with you. I just need to figure stuff out."

"Feel free to figure it out then," said Kyoko. "Just don't freeze me out with your anger again. It helped in the car, but I don't think also taking Suzuki's shirt will help me win him over."

Hime's hand on the doorknob tightened. She sputtered a few times as sentences started without finishing. Eventually, she caught one, coughing out. "You're after Suzuki-kun then?" she said.

"Of course," said Kyoko, an idea hitting her. "Or maybe taking his shirt would help? And I'm sure the director would love the grand gesture and drama." Stupid Ryou. Anything that made him or Maria happy was not a good idea. Fun to consider for a moment, but ultimately a terrible idea.

"Don't take his shirt, what are you crazy?" said Hime. "Who does that?"

But Kyoko wasn't listening. She'd just gotten what could only be described as a moment of revelation from on high. It was as if the clouds had parted, showing her the path she must take to ascend into the highest order of matrimony. She now knew how to win over Suzuki-kun.

Energized by her discovery, Kyoko pulled Hime into a hug, the girl squawking in fright.

"I know how I'm going to do it," said Kyoko. "I know how to win Suzuki-san over."

And releasing the now frazzled woman, Kyoko left the bathroom, practically skipping in glee.

* * *

Everyone was ready and waiting when they returned. Kyoko was quickly ushered away, hooked up to a wireless mic and set down beside Suzuki. They'd been positioned on wooden benches part way up the stadium seating, the other couple on the other end of the row. She spotted Hime settling in beside Kitamura, shooting her worried glances.

Cameras and men circled Kyoko, setting up the perfect lighting before filming began. Kyoko shifted her position as directed, turning her legs toward Suzuki so their knees touched. Her date jolted at the contact, rubbing at his neck.

"Sorry, it's a little weird even after two weeks of this," he said. He waved at the cameras. "How are you doing with all this?"

"It's fine," said Kyoko. She was used to cameras after all. She eagerly took off the jacket he had given her, holding it out to him. "Here, I don't need it anymore," she said.

"Are you sure? You might get cold again."

Kyoko set a fist to her heart to indicate her stalwart nature. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

She beamed harder, happy to have finally come to this conclusion. This was what men liked. Strong women who could take care of themselves. If men were obnoxious and troublesome, then women could be even more so. That's what she had come to realize while in the bathroom. The reason why the borrowed clothing was such a great step in the relationship. It was because the men didn't feel annoyed by helping their partner. The women could feel secure knowing that they could start to rely on each other even in little things like clothing.

In short, it meant she'd taken the jacket too early. He'd offered it because he was a gentleman, but she shouldn't have taken it. She'd already messed up, but Kyoko was eager to make up for lost time.

Suzuki seemed speechless at her new attitude. Good. She was changing her impression to something better.

"Alright you two," said the cameraman hovering nearby. "We're all set. When you guys want to start, go ahead and go."

"With no prompt?" said Suzuki. "That's unusual. Don't you usually give us one?"

The man was about to answer, but Kyoko saw an opportunity to show her competence.

"We don't need prompts," said Kyoko. "We can come up with them ourselves. I mean, we are on a date." And having interesting topics to converse about during dates couldn't be that hard, could it?

The cameraman shrugged. "Sure, you can do that. But there are one or two things the assistant director asked us to bring up, so we'll at least touch on those at some point."

Kyoko's eye twitched as she strained to hold back the ugly expression threatening to come out. She was on camera after all, and she needed to be conscious of her actor image.

"Of course," said Kyoko through gritted teeth. "We wouldn't want to forget about those topics, now would we?" She quickly sorted through several in her head, choosing among those that she knew the audience would be interested in as well as things that would give her more information about her future spouse. "Suzuki-san, what are some things you want to accomplish in life?"

"Life accomplishments?" he said with a raised eyebrow. "Plunging right for the big ones I see. Are you talking about careers?"

"Anything," said Kyoko. "Short term or lifelong goals. Whatever it is you want to accomplish."

Suzuki puffed his cheeks, blowing out a long breath of air as he slowly shook his head. "That's a loaded question. There's a lot I'd like to accomplish. Well, getting married for one."

"Naturally," said Kyoko, hiding an involuntary twitch in her cheek.

"I'd also like to move somewhere new. The place I'm at is a little loud and I can't see myself having children there."

Suzuki kept talking, moving from one topic to the next as he spelled out certain things he'd like to do; Get a better job, learn to partner dance, complete the semester with top grades. When Kyoko mentioned writing, he clammed up, brushing it off and wondering where she had learned he liked to write.

"I heard it from Hime-san," said Kyoko. "She told us you want to publish a book."

"Did she?" said Suzuki, looking across the seating where Hime was with her date. She seemed to be struggling to tie her laces. Suzuki let lout a laugh. "I told her not to mention it… oh well. It's recorded so everyone will know anyway. I hope he plans on helping her with her shoes…"

Hime's date didn't look any better in Kyoko's opinion. Their laces were a knotted mess even from this distance.

"Maybe we should put our shoes on as well," said Kyoko. During the distraction, she'd spotted the ice rink. She couldn't resist the call of its enchanting surface. She'd been patient, but she wanted to skate right now!

"Already?" said Suzuki. "I haven't even asked you what you want to accomplish."

"Right now, it's ice skating," said Kyoko with impatience. She reached down, handing Suzuki his shoes as she sent him a wide smile. "We can keep talking on the ice."

Suzuki reluctantly agreed, taking his ice skates and slipping them on. He asked if she wanted help doing up her laces, but Kyoko refused. She would show him her independence. After throwing the laces around her ankle several times, they finally shortened enough not to get caught in her blades as she tied it into a bow. Then she stood up.

She wobbled worse than a drunk in heels riding a skateboard. Her knees knocked into each other and she fell back on the seat with a painful thump.

"Are you okay?" said Suzuki. He held out a hand. "Do you want some help?"

"I'm good," said Kyoko, struggling back up. She would master this! "Just wasn't ready but I think I've got the hang of—ack!"

Kyoko fell again, this time pitching for the head cracking steps before her. Suzuki blessedly caught her and prevented the tragedy.

"I think you _do_ need some help," said Suzuki.

She grumbled, sliding back down on her butt as she wriggled out of Suzuki's grip. She tentatively reached her feet over the seating in front of her, slowly scooching on her butt to reach the next level, because trying to climb down these steps while upright was _not_ happening. Suzuki hovered nearby, walking like a freaking pro on his blades with her each step down the stairs.

"I'll be fine once I get to the ice," she insisted

How wrong she was.

By the time she finally made it to the entrance, Suzuki had bullied her into holding his hand for support. Her grip turned desperate as each step threatened to snap her ankles. Then her feet hit the ice…. and so did her butt.

Kyoko blinked, wondering how she had gotten there. Cold moisture seeped into her jeans and she struggled to get up again. Only to realize that was basically impossible.

Suzuki burst out laughing. Shame and embarrassment flushed Kyoko's face and she sent him a glare. He immediately stopped and covered his mouth, but shameless chortles managed to escape.

"It's not funny," pouted Kyoko.

"Sorry, it's not," he agreed.

Kyoko struggled to get up again, feeling as graceful as a seal waddling on land. She clawed the wall for support and finally managed to stand but not before enduring a few more outbursts of Suzuki's laughter.

"I'm sorry," he said. "That was amazing, I wish I'd recorded that—Oh wait!"

"Yes, shut up," said Kyoko, though not with any true heat. She'd done embarrassing things on variety shows before. This wasn't new, and it had gotten Suzuki laughing. Huh. Maybe being incompetent was better. Or maybe it was being funny that was good. She was starting to get mixed up.

He held out a hand. Again. What was his deal with that? Was he so desperate for Kyoko to accept his help so he could dump her for being a burden? At this point her refusal to take his hand didn't come from any strategy to win his heart. She was determined to master ice skating and accepting that hand just wasn't an option.

She took her second step on the ice. The wall stopped her from falling this time, but only just.

"Take a lap around the ice," said Kyoko, eyes forward. "I've got to conquer this on my own."

"I can't just leave you."

"Don't worry about me." Kyoko took a hand off the wall, pumping it with a fist, then floundered to grab the wall as her feet slipped beneath her. She just managed to catch herself, her legs out farther than the rest of her body as she strained to reel them in. "By the time you get back, I'll have become an expert."

Suzuki stared at her for a full five seconds before a wide smile suddenly stretched across his face.

Kyoko didn't like that expression. It showed too many teeth.

To her horror, Suzuki skidded in front of her and grabbed both of her hands.

"What are you-! Stop!" screeched Kyoko. But she was helpless to stop him as he gently pulled her out farther into the ice. Her legs buckled, body board straight as he tugged her along the ice.

_You're lucky I want to marry you or else your voodoo doll would be having a session tonight!_

Suzuki was oblivious to her inward cursing.

"See, that's not so hard?" he said. "Bend your knees a little. Makes it a lot easier."

Kyoko did as he said and found to her surprise that it did help. A lot. Her center of gravity felt more secure and she tentatively put more weight on one leg to push off.

That was a mistake. Her ensuing stumbled took both her and Suzuki down. She landed on his chest, knocking the wind from both of them.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried, her arms now wet as well. This was not the way to win his heart. He was sure to curse her out for making him fall. For being incompetent and clumsy.

He was laughing. She could feel the rumble of his chuckles beneath her, unable to scramble off him without help.

"Don't worry about it," he said eventually, showing a broad smile. "It's hard for everyone the first time."

Kyoko blinked in surprise. Wasn't he annoyed with her? But didn't men want competence and strength?

Suzuki gentled helped her shift her weight off him before standing himself. Once he was upright, he held out a hand to her. A smile accompanied that outstretched hand, but this time, Kyoko considered the gesture.

This… wasn't working. Not with ice skating.

Throwing her plans to the wind, she took his hand, allowing her to pull her up. She had to cling to his forearms to do so, but Suzuki was beaming so it was probably okay.

"Shall we try again?" he said kindly. "Don't worry, I won't let go of your hand."

Kyoko reluctantly agreed, Suzuki tugging her along as her mind scrambled to come up with a new strategy to make him marry her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> I'm trying to better about this cross-posting business!! Promise!!  
> Seriously, thanks so much for those of you leaving comments and reading this! It makes the effort so worth it.
> 
> And no, I didn't forget a picture. They are coming in later chapters.
> 
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/blushweaver1/)  
> Is this link even working correctly?... I hope so. Someone tell me if I'm doing things wrong, this is all new.


	7. Chapter 7

_Blackmail. Yes, that's what I need. Maybe if I get a hold of his manuscripts I can threaten to delete them unless he agrees to marry me. I've heard those are important to writers._

Kyoko contemplated this along with many other strategies as she coasted along the ice. Both Suzuki and Kitamura had been pulled aside to speak to the camera. She and Hime had already done their individual interviews so Kyoko was left alone to skate and think.

The date had been going well all things considered. After a solid thirty minutes of skating, she could finally make it around the rink without falling, though her speed was still lacking. Upon meeting this goal she'd floated around in a daze, gleefully enjoying the sensation of dancing with the other ice fairies who occupied the rink.

No, wait. That wasn't the point of today. Suzuki. Marriage. That was her goal.

He was a good person. Polite, engaged easily in conversation and had been very patient as she learned to ice skate. He met all the basic criteria for a husband, which was surprising considering the stigma of these places. Why hadn't he gotten married yet?

After considering some possibilities, Kyoko decided it didn't matter. As long as he was willing to sign the paper and respect her space, she could marry him tonight if needed. She ignored the sour taste the idea left in her mouth at such an option.

Hime skated up next to her, doing only a little better than Kyoko on the ice. Turned out they were almost equal in that department.

"Are you having fun?" said Kyoko conversationally.

"Managing to," Hime sighed. "I can't wear short dresses for a while though thanks to all the bruises I'm going to have after this. But it's been fun, definitely."

"I was talking about your date."

"Oh. Right."

Hime wobbled, the moment taking her attention as she swung her arms to keep balance.

"It's been alright," she said. "But I don't think we're meant for each other. He's really quiet. Like, awkwardly quiet. Doesn't talk at all. It's really hard to keep a conversation going."

"How can that be hard? It's just talking." She and Suzuki had no problem keeping up a constant chatter as they'd slowly trekked around the ice.

"Then you try talking to him," huffed Hime. "I mean, you have Suzuki-kun for a date, and he's really good at keeping a conversation going. He's a good listener too as a matter of fact. One of my favorite things about it."

The comment felt a little odd considering her previous fall out with him, which Kyoko was starting to question.

"Hime-san," said Kyoko. "Why didn't it work out between you and Suzuki-san?"

Immediately the temperature around the rink dropped a few degrees. While Hime kept her eyes forward, her posture had stiffened, making it harder for her to keep her balance. While the mics were still pinned on them, no cameras were pointed in their direction. This was a stolen moment between the recording.

"Why do you ask?" said Hime in a tone too high for indifference.

"Because I need to win Suzuki-san over," said Kyoko. "I need him to propose tonight, or sooner if possible, and I was hoping you could give me a few pointers."

"Tonight? Are you crazy?" Hime stopped actively skating, now coasting along Kyoko as she frowned deeply. "That's way too fast and not smart. What if you regret it? You should wait."

"I can't." Any delay might end with Ren cornering her. "Can you please help me? Because I don't think I've been making a great impression on him."

"Oh… well, I'm sure he doesn't hate you," said Hime, eyes lowered now. She seemed to be gathering her thoughts, turning them over with each subtle shift of her feet as she kept gliding. Kyoko envied her ability to do so. It was taking everything she had not to pitch face first while talking. This had been a lot easier when Suzuki had forced her to hold his hand around the rink.

"I can't tell you," Hime eventually said. "Because I honestly don't know what happened. I thought he had been interested in me, and I'd made it clear I liked him but… then he chose another girl over me when picking a partner for a date. Then he ignored me, and I got the hint. He just lost interest."

"Do you think it's because you were too clingy?"

"Excuse me?" She was affronted, which was a little ridiculous after observing her for a few minutes. The woman had clung to Kitamura as they circled the ice during their entire date. Kyoko wasn't trying to be mean. It was just a fact. She nodded to where the men were still having their interviews.

"You've been all over Kitamura-san," said Kyoko. "Grabbing and hugging him on the ice, yet you say you don't like him. If you did that with Suzuki he probably got sick of it."

"I wasn't hugging him to whole time!" huffed Hime. "And it's ice skating, what do you expect? I need help. At least I'm not like you who jumps down the pants of the first man she dates."

"I do not!" said Kyoko, now offended. How could Hime even accuse her of doing something so outrageous? She was a pure Japanese woman.

Hime recognized the sore button, leaning in as she pressed harder. "Oh, I'm sorry? You take jackets and shirts. No wonder it's not working. You started at the wrong end."

"I'm not trying to get any end of him!"

"Sure you're not."

Hime glided ahead in the skating equivalent of a marching huff. The effect was ruined as she tripped and fell on the ice with a splat. Kyoko winced in sympathy knowing how painful it was from personal experience. She turned her skates and managed to slide to a stop beside Hime.

"Are you alright?" said Kyoko.

The look Hime sent was venomous.

"I'm fine," she grumbled, now properly mortified at her failed attempt to storm off. "Um, could you help me up?"

Still a kind soul who enjoyed helping others – despite the damage a certain idiot had done to that purest part of her – Kyoko automatically reached out to help. Hime made it to her feet. In exchange, Kyoko ended up on her butt again.

"You know what," said Kyoko. "I'm starting to question the validity of the magic in this ice kingdom. I think they must have put a tripping spell on this place."

"What are you even talking about?" said Hime.

"Don't worry about it."

Kyoko struggled to get up, feet slipping and knees bumping across the slick ice as she sustained several new bruises.

"You know…" said Hime. "You could ask for help."

"I don't need it," said Kyoko. She continued to struggle, ignoring Hime. The woman rolled her eyes, glancing down at her own feet.

"Oh shoot," she said. Hime's laces had come untied. The woman bent at the waist, knees completely straight as she tied her laces.

"You have some crazy flexibility," commented Kyoko.

"I'd better. I teach and perform ballet as a profession."

Kyoko managed to make it to her feet. The ascent hadn't been pretty, but she had managed it by herself for the first time. She beamed at her accomplishment, even if only Hime was the one to see it. The woman had managed to tie her laces and was giving Kyoko a peculiar look.

"I think you're right," said Hime. "I think I was a little too clingy. I… another one of the girls pointed it out to me and I tried to fix it but… I guess it was too late."

She brushed flakes of snow off her arms, avoiding Kyoko's gaze. With a sudden push, she skated off, this time managing to stay upright as she distanced herself from Kyoko.

Well that hadn't been helpful. At least not much. She'd learned that Suzuki didn't like clingy girls, but Kyoko had already been doing her best to be the opposite of that. Maybe there was something else she could use to her advantage. Something about her that was appealing.

…Except there wasn't anything. She was a plain girl with no sex appeal unless she summoned the powers of Rosa and Natsu. Why did it have to be so difficult?

The men returned, Suzuki skating over to Kyoko at a high speed before gracefully stopping beside her. It really wasn't fair how easy he made that look.

"Are you okay?" he said. "I saw you and Hime-san fall earlier."

"I lived," said Kyoko. The cameras were getting closer. It looked like they were going back on air and Kyoko was not going to wait for them to get her answers. It was time to stop being sneaky and attack head-on. "Suzuki-san, what do you look for in a wife?"

Suzuki's eyebrows raised to his hairline. He took a second to get over the shock as mulled over the question. In that time the cameras came back, the man giving her the thumbs up to indicate they were being recorded again. Marvelous.

"I'd like her to be cute for starters," said Suzuki, giving a chuckle. "Which you've got covered."

That was not the answer she had expected. She pointed to herself and tilted her head, silently indicating her confusion.

"Yes, I think you're cute," said Suzuki. Though he spoke with confidence, the twitch in his cheek indicated his embarrassment as he tried to brush it off. "Um, what else? I uh. I guess I'd like her to be someone I can talk with. Someone with a good sense of humor."

"I don't know about the humor part," said Kyoko, mentally checking imaginary boxes in her head. "But if you ever want a laugh, you can always take me back here and laugh at me falling every few feet."

Suzuki narrowed his eyes, the corner of his lips curling as if he were suppressing a smile.

"What else?" Kyoko prompted.

"She must be shorter than me," he said.

_Check_ thought Kyoko.

"Have short hair,"

_Check again._

"And be skating with me right now."

_Ch—_

It hit her.

"You're mocking me!" she cried.

He chuckled, ignoring her grumblings which was not a good idea! She was known to place curses on voodoo dolls when upset.

"Sorry, it was too good," he said, calming his laughter. "Fine, fine. Let me think a second."

He placed a thumb between his teeth, doing just that. He was not a bad looking man. Definitely closer to the attractive side of the scale. Good teeth and a pointed nose. Not her type, but still attractive. Then again, did Kyoko even have a type? She'd only ever loved two men and both instances of her affection had not grown due to appearance.

"I think…" said Suzuki slowly. "I want a girl who can make me feel needed. Loved. Lean on me as the man in the relationship." At Kyoko's stare he hurried to add; "But I'm not saying that men are better or anything. I just- I don't know. I want to be counted on. I like the idea of being able to spoil my wife with attention."

_This man has read too much manga_. That was Kyoko initial thought on the whole matter. He'd gotten in his head this fairy tale version of love where the dashing hero can save the girl and she would swoon over his strength. In her past, Kyoko might have swooned as well. Now it just sounded smothering to her. When she expressed this, Suzuki laughed again.

"Yes, I can imagine that," he said. "You have a powerful personality Mogami-san. I basically had to wrestle you to hold my hand as we skated."

"I just didn't want to be a burden."

The smile he gave her was pitying.

"Did you ever think I was just trying to hold your hand just to hold it?"

No, it had not come to her. And it was such a good strategy! She would need to remember that trick in the future. Suzuki was turning out to be much more devious than she had previously thought. It wasn't a bad thing, though it did raise a few questions.

"Then what about you and Hime-san?" said Kyoko. "She seems more your type."

The girl was the type that liked to be doted on. A princess in every sense of the word.

Suzuki stuffed his hands into his coat pockets. "We just didn't work out. I think she lost interest."

"But that's not what she told me. She said you were the one that lost interest in her."

Suzuki looked at Kyoko so quickly she was surprised he didn't fall.

"She said what?" he said. "Did she talk to you about me?"

Kyoko clamped her mouth shut. Whoops. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

She was distracted by Kitamura skating nearby, obviously heading toward them.

"What did she say?" said Suzuki, his back to Kitamura and unable to see him approaching. The man seemed to be heading specifically for Kyoko.

"She said…"

Kyoko trailed off as Kitamura reached them.

"Excuse me, Suzuki-kun," said Kitamura. "I'm going to borrow her for a moment."

Without giving her any notice, Kitamura grabbed her hand and started tugging her along the ice.

"Oh no," said Kyoko, her cries gaining speed at the same rate the two of them did. "Oh no, no no no no. NO!"

She fought to tear from Kitamura's grip, but it was deceptively tight. She was helpless to stop him as they built speed to a terrifying pace. Icy wind hit her, drying her eyes and making her knees shake. She now had to grab his hand for support, too far along to even think about letting go. For the moment she did, Kyoko would die. Yet somewhere between the lines of dread and terror, another emotion set in. An exhilarating one that turned her cries into hysterical laughter.

This was amazing! Terrifying. Wonderful and holy sh*t she was going to die. Her cares flew with the wind as she screeched in delight. For two whole seconds, she embraced this side of her. The adrenaline junky that fed off the heart-pumping moment.

Then they reached the corner.

The dread seeped back into her. She was going to hit the wall. The papers would have colored pictures of Kyoko's guts splattering across the white plaster and there was nothing she could do about it.

Just as she accepted her fate, Kitamura tugged on her arm, swinging him around her like a lasso on the outer side of the rink as he hugged the center. Kyoko's trajectory changed. She was no longer heading for the wall. She was thrown like a slingshot around the corner to face the opposite direction.

Then he let her go.

There were few moments in Kyoko's life where she had truly believed the end had come. One had been when Kimiko had dangled her over the railing of a building. Another was when Cain had looked like he might kill a man. These moments were each vivid memories she could recall without trying. She could already tell that this moment would add itself to that list with ease.

Knees straight, lungs screaming, Kyoko hurtled across the rink at inhuman speeds. This rink was cursed, or if it wasn't, it was going to be no matter if she lived or died. But as she prayed for a speedy death, she noticed an even worse conclusion rapidly approaching.

Hime was right in her path. Desperate to escape, the woman scrambled and tripped over her feet.

Her laces had come undone again.

If Kyoko must die, she didn't want to take someone with her. Especially if it was someone who didn't deserve it. Instead of the gods, she reached for something else. Something more tangible to help her in this life or death situation.

Kyoko's knees bent, and at the last minute, she pushed off as hard as she could. She soared through the air, flipping high over Hime with ease as the ice passed beneath her. She landed smoothly on the other side, knees bent, feet apart, body low and facing the way she had come as she slowly glided backward. One hand grazed the ice in front of her while the other flung out behind her to hold her balance. Hime was safe. Momiji was in complete control.

Then the moment left.

The ninja soul fled her body and Kyoko toppled over like a baby deer.

"Wah!"

Kyoko kept sliding until the wall finally stopped her. She hit it hard, grunting at the impact.

"Owww." Kyoko rubbed her head, adding it to the number of bruises she had sustained during this date. That decided it. This place was not a magical fairy ice land. Ice skating sucked.

"Mogami-san!"

Kyoko opened her eyes to see the puppy man sprinting across the ice as best as he could without skates, another man right behind him. They helped her to her feet, fussing over her and asking if she was fine and debating if she should go to the hospital.

"I'm fine," Kyoko assured them. "Don't worry, my head's pretty hard. It will take more than that to damage it."

Her reassurance alleviated their anxiety. And of course, a camera was nearby to catch every second of the fiasco. How was Hime doing anyway?

The woman was already on her feet, Suzuki the one beside her. They held hands in a way that suggested they had yet to separate after he'd helped her to her feet. Kyoko's view was suddenly blocked by Kitamura as he slid over.

"Oh my gosh, I am _so_ sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to sling you so hard. Are you alright?"

For Kitamura, no, she was not alright. Her demons came out in a solid force that pushed Kitamura back onto his butt. She might have throttled him right there if the other two men weren't already steadying her.

"Let's get you back to the bleachers," said the helper. "I think you've had enough."

Kyoko mumbled in agreement, allowing them to guide her off the ice and onto stable ground. She nearly fell again when she did, so used to sliding she had to adjust her balance again.

The two men dumped her on the bleachers, Shougo staying with her even as he yelled for the others to bring an ice pack. His fussing was seriously annoying.

"I'm really fine," she insisted. "No, it's okay. Nothing hurts."

"Are you sure?" he said, visibly wilted like a flower as he peered up with distressed eyes. "Nothing's sore?"

Kyoko shook her head.

"Okay," he said. "But we'll call it a day just in case. I'll get everything ready and we can leave in a few minutes."

Now that, Kyoko could appreciate. Shougo scurried away to get everything ready to leave.

Kyoko hung her head, letting out a breath of annoyance. Things just weren't working out for her today.

Suzuki and Hime approached. They each took a seat beside her and continued to fuss like everyone else.

"Oh Mogaim-san, I'm so sorry," said Hime.

"It's fine," said Kyoko, thinking she was talking about being in the way. "Just get someone to help tie your shoes next time."

But Hime shook her head. "No, I mean for the slinging. I told Kitamura to sling you around the rink."

She had done what?!

"What possessed you to think that was a good idea?"

The woman shrunk back from Kyoko's accusing tone, eyes flickering to Suzuki before answering. "Uh, well. My brothers do it all the time with me and it can be fun…and I'm sorry. It's just something you do on the ice."

If she had been a better skater it might have been fun. But for a novice like Kyoko, it had been downright terrifying. This girl really needed to use her brain.

"I nearly ran you over Hime-san," said Kyoko. "Just…think a little more before you try something like that again."

Hime nodded, eyes bright, on the verge of tears. Kyoko had scolded her too much. Now Hime was going to cry and get sympathy when Kyoko was the main victim here.

"Don't cry," said Kyoko, frustrated. "You'll make me feel like the jerk for being mad at you."

"But you should be mad at me!" said Hime. "It's fine. Just ignore me."

Great. And now she was a drama queen.

"Mogami-san," said Suzuki pointedly, nodding Hime. The woman had shrunk in on herself like a frightened puppy.

Fine. She'd be the bigger person. Kyoko took a deliberate breath, releasing all her frustration and left-over adrenaline. It helped a lot. Maybe she should have done that in the first place. She awkwardly patted Hime on the head.

"Uh, there, there," said Kyoko. She really wasn't good at this ' _consoling women'_ business.

Hime snorted, as did Suzuki.

"You're really bad at consoling people, aren't you?" said Suzuki.

"Only crybabies," said Kyoko.

Hime smacked Kyoko on the arm. Tears still clung to her lashes, but she was smiling again. Maybe Kyoko was getting better.

Kitamura slid over to them, shuffling into the bleachers in front of Kyoko with all the meekness of a frightened squirrel.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he said.

She considered him, searching her own emotions. Her anger had retreated due and Kyoko found she wasn't that mad anymore. A little annoyed maybe, but it had all worked out.

"Just don't do it again," she said. "I seriously thought I was going to die."

"I think you're made of stronger stuff than that," said Suzuki. "I mean, how did you even do that flip?"

_What flip? Oh!_ The one where Momiji took over. She hadn't really meant for it to happen. She'd just let Momiji take over and bam! She had ended up on the other side of Hime.

His question drove away the residual feelings of guilt that had hung in the air, shifting it to an excited hum as they leaned forward.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to ice skate?"

"It was so cool!"

Taken aback, she was surrounded by eager eyes waiting for her to answer. She considered, scratching her head.

"It just… sort of happened," said Kyoko. "I played a ninja in one of my latest roles and her spirit took over to save Hime from being run over. She took the jump and…I honestly have no idea what really happened. It's all a blur."

"You played a ninja?" said Hime. "Like…in a movie?"

Kyoko nodded, explaining her part in Lotus in The Mire. It made the group more excited, chatting away excitedly. She answered their bombardment of questions, her mood brightening exponentially. Mostly because the frostiness around Hime had finally completely disappeared. Over an hour's worth of tension bled from her shoulders and Kyoko nearly sighed in relief. Sometimes it was hard to have such a sensitive antenna to hate and anger.

Five minutes later, the puppy man called for them to take off their shoes and get ready to leave. The date was done. They were going back to the hotel.

Kyoko returned her skates to the front counter, surprised when a few of the normal citizens came to her for autographs. Apparently, they had recognized her and waited until Shougo gave permission to approach. She hesitantly signed a few, noting that Hime and Suzuki lagged behind the group.

They were speaking softly to each other, shoulders bumping at their proximity. Hime's face was toward the ground but an undeniable blush colored her ears. Suzuki's smile was radiant.

The signs were so blatant even a love-idiot like Kyoko could identify them. It looked like that relationship had somehow rekindled.

Hime's original date had latched onto Kyoko, not really saying much except to occasionally say something about her role as Momiji. Now she understood what Hime had meant about him being awkwardly quiet. The man barely spoke.

As they all piled into the car _—_ Hime and Suzuki taking seats beside each other _—_ Kyoko couldn't help grumbling to herself. That had been a complete waste of time. All she'd done was waste a morning striking another man off her list of potential suitors. She was back to square one with no further clue how to secure a man and no closer on how to even do that. Needy, or self-sufficient? Which one was better? Or did it really matter since all she wanted was a loveless marriage with mutual benefits?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I have no excuses. Don't worry, Ren will be in the next chapter.
> 
> -Blushweaver


End file.
